Where is Revan?
by Commander Naomi
Summary: Takes place during Knights of the Old Republic 1. What if Malak had taken Tana instead of Bastila. This is my take on what would happen. A bit of romance, lots of character deaths. Discontinued
1. Korriban to Manaan

[This is what I think what would happen if Malak took Revan instead of Bastila] (I choose the The Old Republic for Knights of the Old Republic. Well, I tried to write this.)

On the _Ebon Hawk_ , in Korriban space

Tana Bell, a light-skinned smuggler, now a Jedi sat in front of Hk-47, an assassin droid.

She had been doing repairs on the droid for a couple hours. Bastila and Juhani, a Cathar, were meditating. Mission, a twi'lek, and Zaalbar, a future Wookie chieftain, were busy doing something. Canderous, a mandalorian mercenary, was busy with his heavy rifle. Jolee and Carth were in the cockpit.

They had just gotten the star map from Korriban, the ancient homeworld of the Sith and now they were on their way to Manaan, the homeworld of the Selkath.

...

Tana was wearing light battle armor, fiddling with the Sith Artifacts when Zaalbar and Mission came in the Captain's quarters.

"Tana? We would like to ask you something?" Mission stated.

Tana stopped what she was doing and looked up at the duo. Mission looked worried and she couldn't read Zaalbar's face. "Yeah, what is it?" She asked, even though she already knew what they were going to ask.

"It's...Zaalbar can't find Bacca's Ceremonial blade and I can't find my vibroblade. We were wondering if you had seen them?" Mission asked.

Tana had seen them, she sold the two blades, and other things, on Korriban, at the colony, for credits but she won't tell them that. "I haven't seen them. I'm sure that they are still on the ship somewhere." She lied.

Mission looked disappointed. "Come on Big Z, I'm sure they are around here somewhere." The two walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Tana continued fiddling with the Sith Artifacts for a few more minutes. She looked at the light battle armor that she was wearing and at Calo Nord's battle armor that was just against the wall.

She had a stabilizer mask and Tulak Hord's mask against the wall. She had Marka Ragnos' gauntlets against the bed. She had Ajunta Pall's blade on the deck next to her and her Sith lightsaber next to the blade.

Tana then began quoting the Code of the Sith and then the Code of the Jedi. It was becoming increasingly difficult to decide whether she wanted to join the dark side or the light side but she would probably have to choose sooner or later. She felt the dark side more pleasing but decided to wait.

Tana got up and spoke into the intercom on the wall. "Hey Canderous, would you mind if you could come here?" Tana spoke.

A few moments later, Canderous walked in wearing Mandalorian battle armor, and leaned against the wall. It wasn't the full armor but it did look menacing. ["You called for me."] He said in Mandalorian.

["Would you follow me anywhere, even if I choose the dark side or the light side?"] Tana asked.

["I'll follow you anywhere. It doesn't matter what you choose. I'll follow you if you join the Sith or the Republic. But we Mandalorians never really cared for the Republic."] He said.

["Good, I'm glad."] Tana said. The Mandalorian walked out and Tana continued quoting the Code of the Sith and the Jedi Code.

...

Carth finished typing in the coordinates to Manaan and the ship went into hyperspace and it would probably take them 4 or 5 days to get there.

Carth got out of the pilot's chair and exited the bridge to find Bastila.

He found Bastila and Juhani in the starboard crew quarters, meditating. Once the group, escaped Taris, they divided the crew quarters on both sides of the ship between male and female.

"Hey Bastila, can I have a word with you for a minute?" Carth asked, closing the door behind him.

"I'm having a feeling that this has to do with Tana, doesn't it?" Bastila asked, somewhat reading his mind.

"I...uh...yes, it does." The pilot said, defeated.

"Well, what did you want to say?" Bastila asked, patiently.

"Well, the truth is I'm worried about her." Carth said.

"And, you are beginning to care for her." Bastila added and the pilot could only nod his head.

"I'm worried about her because I don't know what happened at the academy on Korriban. I mean, Jolee and Juhani were with her for only a couple days and then she ordered them back to the ship. I mean, she could've turned to the dark side but is just hiding it." Carth said.

"Carth, I'm worried about her to. I don't know what she is feeling but when I'm near her, I feel the presence of the dark side and light side. She pretty much closed the bond on her side." The dark brown haired Jedi said.

"She pretty much killed half of the academy in either self-defense or she turned to the dark side temporarily but she did save my son. I want to try to protect her from that and from herself." Carth admitted.

"Well, I guess that will be easy since she claims that she will leave the Jedi order and return to smuggling with the Mandalorian Merc and the homicial droid after the mission or that's what she tells me." Bastila said.

"Great. Any idea where she could be?"

"She might be in the captain's quarters but she could've left." Bastila said, and once Carth left, she continued meditating with Juhani.

...

Carth approached the door to the captain's quarters and knocked on the door. "Hey Tana, its me. We need to talk."

Tana heard the knock and shoved the dark side artifacts into a drawer. "What do you want, Carth?" She asked, in a low calm tone that seemed scary since she was usually loud and stubborn but she refused to let him in.

"Are you ok? You don't seem yourself once we left Korriban." Carth, into the intercom, by the door. "Also, are you going to let in or am I going to be talking to a wall?"

"How would you know if I was acting strange? You know nothing about me." Came the voice, which was still in that low calm tone.

"Well, that might be true but I want to get to know you other than watching your actions." Carth said.

There was no reply on the other side of the door for a few moments. "I'm sure you do." Came the voice in, probably a mocking tone but Carth couldn't tell.

"I want to protect you from people and yourself and I want to have a future with you." Carth said.

"I'll think about it and I'll let you know." Said Tana, through the intercom.

"Ok, good." Carth said, walking away from the door.

"Well, how did it go?" Bastila said, gently.

"Well, she wouldn't let me in and I told her what I wanted and she told me that she will think about it." Carth said, heading back to the bridge of the _Ebon Hawk,_ with Bastila following him.


	2. Captured

Carth sat in the pilot's seat and Bastila in the co-pilot's seat. They were enjoying the view of hyperspace when there was a sudden jerk that nearly sent people forward.

Tana was heading to the door of the captain's quarters when the jerk came and then the next thing she knew, she was on the floor with a massive pain on the back of her head.

Mission fell off her bunk in the crew quarters, Juhani and Jolee nearly fell over. Zaalbar and Canderous weren't really affected by the jerk.

"What happened? What's going on?" Bastila asked, over the many buttons going off.

Carth was looking at the many systems trying to identify what happened. "Sith interdictor ship. They must have been waiting for us on the hyperspace route. We're caught in their tractor beam."

"Do you recognize the ship?" Bastila asked.

Carth just sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "It's the Leviathan. Saul Karath's vessel. My old mentor."

"Everyone meet in the central room. We are going to have a discussion." Carth announced.

...

"Admiral Karath taught me everything I know about being a soldier. He was a legend in the Republic fleet and a hero to me. Until he betrayed us. When the Sith attacked my home world, the Leviathan - which is Saul Karath's flagship - was at the head of the fleet. My family was destroyed that day and my wife died in the Sith bombardment."

Tana just rolled her eyes behind the stabilizer mask she was wearing. "I would rather you give into your lust for revenge." She muttered quietly despite the fact that nobody could hear her.

Tana pressed and held a button and took her hand away. "You could use this time to avenge your family but I won't do anything stupid." She said and she shuddered once she said that, though nobody noticed.

Bastila stared at her, a little horrified at the first part she said. "That's not the Jedi way. Don't give in to anger, that's the path to the dark side. Bastila said.

Tana glared at her through the mask. "Do you ever stop preaching about the dark side." She murmured.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I won't throw away our lives for some mad quest for vengeance. But if I get the chance to kill Saul during our escape, nobody should get in my way." Carth said.

'Or I could toss you in the way of a dark Jedi's lightsaber.' Tana thought. Tana chanced a look at Bastila, and it was unclear whether she heard Tana's thought about Carth or not.

"Talk of an escape is premature, don't you think? We don't even have a plan to get out of this mess yet!" Bastila exclaimed.

"I'll admit it won't be easy. Saul's no fool and he won't underestimate us either. You can count on plenty of guards watching every move we make." Carth admitted.

"Maybe Admiral Karath doesn't know how many of us there are on board. We all have special talents; talents we could exploit to stage a rescue. We just have to figure out who has the best chance to avoid capture so that they can come and rescue us later. It's a long shot but it's our only hope." Bastila said.

"Well, that's going to be easy enough without the added pressure." Tana muttered loudly, and Bastila gave her a look that seemed to agree.

"Won't Admiral Karath be watching the three of us closely? We might need to use one of the others." Tana said.

"Well, if we're going to pick someone to save our skins we better do it quick, in another minute we are going to have Sith troops marching up our loading ramp." Carth said.

Tana began looking around at the companions that traveled with them for awhile. Jolee and Juhani could pull it off by themselves but Tana didn't trust them. Zaalbar was just utterly useless and if not for the life debt, she would have ditched him, long ago. Mission was just a kid on her own with Zaalbar, who tended to get into trouble. T3-M4 could probably pull it but she couldn't take any chances. That left Canderous, the Mandalorian merc, and HK-47, the crimson assassin droid.

(This is Tana's thoughts, not mine, about her companions. I like all the companions.)

After a moment, she finally decided. "A droid may have the best chance. HK-47 will be able to pull it off." Tana said. Of everyone in the room, she trusted the droids and Canderous the most.

"Statement: My construction includes a reserve memory chip and backup power supply that automatically kicks in if I've been shut down too long. Deactivate my main circuits and wipe my memory chip. The Sith will take me to the junk heap and I can come rescue the rest of you after I re-activate." The droid clarified.

If the galaxy wasn't at stake then, Tana would have the droid rescue her and abandon everyone else.

"Ok, we'll shut down HK, and hope his plan works." Tana announced.

"Hold on, they are dragged us into the docking bridge." Carth announced, looking into a nearby console.

They shut down HK and placed him in the cargo hold, along with supplies that could be made into a bomb. Tana, Canderous, and the droids knew what it was for, incase something happens.

The _Ebon Hawk_ landed onto the deck of the hanger and the hanger bay door closed.

...

A technician was looking at the console that showed the hanger. "Admiral, we have locked down the hanger and almost ready to send Sith and soldiers."

Admiral Karath turned around, "Activate the knockout gas." He ordered and he ordered a Sith captain to bring a squad and some dark Jedi to the hanger.

The technician did as ordered and gas started leaking into the hanger and into the _Ebon Hawk._

...

"Well, where are they?" Carth wondered, as to why they haven't been overrun with Sith.

"They must be waiting for something." Bastila suggested.

Mission was repairing T3 and looked up at Zaalbar, who seemed to be smelling something. "What is it Big Z?" Mission asked.

["Something is off. I don't know what is."] He roared and then sat down on a nearby chair and passed out and Mission just shrugged and passed out a moment later.

Tana was having trouble focusing while Bastila and Carth continued wondering what's going on. She leaned against the bulkhead, struggling to regain her vision. "Do you guys...feel off." She murmured.

"What?" Carth and Bastila asked at the same time and they saw her.

Tana continued to support herself against the bulkhead and she wanted to pass out. "Carth. Bastila." She murmured before falling over and hitting the floor hard.

"Tana!" Carth exclaimed as he ran toward her too late. She appeared to be knocked out cold.

Bastila looked around and saw everyone else had been knocked unconscious. "Carth, everyone else passed out. I think it's something in the air." Bastila said.

"I think you are right." Carth said.

That's when they heard the marching of metal feet moving across the hanger deck. Bastila and Carth were on the floor, but they managed to keep their eyes open.

A couple technicians entered the main cabin and began looking at the ship's systems and later found a disabled HK-47 in the cargo hold. They began carrying the droid to the maintenance bay with a grin on their face.

A group of about 7 Sith soldiers and a Sith captain entered along with two dark Jedi.

"Get these fools to the torture chambers and the rest of them to the holding cells and check the ship thoroughly. We want to be sure that we got everyone." The captain ordered and walked down the boarding ramp and back into the hanger.

Two Sith soldiers found Bastila and Carth wide awake still, and were about to land their foot with the face to knock them out.

A dark Jedi was standing over Tana, who was lying on her belly, and he seemed to sense something. "The dark side is strong with this one. We maybe be able to convince her to join us." He said. "Knock those two out."

Carth and Bastila saw the metal foot of the soldier coming down on their face and then they saw black.

The Sith carried everyone else out of the _Ebon Hawk_ and carried them to the torture chambers and holding cells.


	3. Interrogation

The Sith commander was speaking to another soldier when a soldier walked up to him.

"Bastila, Carth, and the rest of the crew have been taken prisoner as you ordered, commander." The soldier reported.

"Excellent! Have you searched the ship thoroughly? Admiral Karath warned me to be on alert for any kind of treachery." The commander asked.

"We found a disabled hunter-killer droid in the cargo hold of the ship and various parts." The soldier reported.

"Excellent! We can reprogram the droid to fight in our own arm. Wipe its memory chip and take it to the salvage shop. The technicians will deal with it later." Said the commander.

...

Carth and Bastila were talking to each other about something when Tana woke up. She immediately noticed that they were stripped of their weapons, gadgets, and armor and were left in their undergarments.

Tana didn't know why they were in their undergarments but she could only think of two reasons. She assumed it was for humiliation of the victim or for the Sith's amusement and she mainly assumed the latter.

Tana looked around and saw that they were in torture cells in a small room with a console with a technician at it. Then she saw the older man who wore the clothing of an admiral walking in. She assumed that must be Admiral Karath.

"Carth, it's been far too long since we last spoke. I see the recent months have not been kind in your case. I barely recognize you." Saul spoke in a husky yet calm voice. He walked in the room slowly and clasped his hands together.

"But I recognize you, Saul. I see your face every night even as I promise myself that I will kill you for what you did to my homeworld." Carth said. Bastila stayed wise and said nothing.

Tana began wondering if Bastila and Carth even noticed that her skin was slowly becoming pale.

"Did you learn nothing in your time under me? As a soldier you should understand that causalitys were unavoidable. This was an act of war."

"It was a cowardly act of betrayal! Your fleet bombed a civilian target into oblivion without warning or provocation. And the blood of those innocent people is on your hands!" Carth argued.

"In war even the innocent must die. The Smith would not accept me until I proved that I had truly turned my back on the Republic by bombing the planet." Saul said, with the still calm voice.

"My wife died in the attack, Saul. And for that, I swear I'll kill you." Carth said.

"You used to be a man of action, not of empty words. Cling to your lust for revenge if you must, but spare me from your tired threats. I've heard them all before." Saul said, sounding unimpressed. "You are insignificant part of these events anyway. Lord Malak is far more interested in your Jedi companions. He has great plans for them."

"We will never serve Malak or the dark side! The Sith will be destroyed! Admiral Karath...as will you if you don't turn away from this path."

"Your words are brave, Bastila, but the lure to the dark side is hard to resist - or so I've been told. I wonder if your companion is as devoted to the light as you are?" The admiral said looking at Tana.

"For the right kind of job I'll join the Sith." Tana admitted, since she was only interested in credits.

"Your loyalty is as fickle as ever. I see. Malak will find that amusing, though I seriously doubt he will want you of all people at his side. The Dark Lord would probably reward me if I just killed you once and for all. But he may want to question you given the trouble you've caused him...and the history between you." The admiral said.

Tana just looked at him funny. "What the hell do you mean? What history?" She questioned. Bastila was horrified about what Saul might say and Carth was confused.

"You mean... oh, this can't be true, can it? You really don't know what's going on here, do you? Well, I won't be the one to deprive Malak of the pleasure of telling you himself. The Dark Lord will no doubt torture you for information and for his own twisted pleasure. Eventually you will tell him everything. The Smith can be very persuasive. However, Lord Malak is in another sector. It may be some time before he arrives, so I suppose I will have to fill in for him until then." He said and then turned to the technician at the console. "Activate the torture fields."

Tana, Bastila, and Carth screamed in pain due to the torture chamber.

"Enough!" Saul ordered the technician. "I don't want them to pass out before I question them. Malak will appreciate any information I can give him when he arrives."

"Don't waste your breath, Saul! We won't answer any of your questions." Carth argued and Tana guessed that Saul already knew their mission.

"I'm sure you won't. However, we both know your friend's loyalties have been proven in the past to be somewhat...flexible." He said, looking at Tana.

"I'm sorry but what?" Tana asked, confusion evidently on her face.

"I'm interrogating you, not the other way around. You will answer questions, not ask them." The admiral snapped.

"It is time to put your loyalty to the test. I doubt torturing you will gain me true cooperation. Your will is too strong to be broken that way. However, even the strongest of heroes has trouble watching those they care about suffering. The interrogation will begin now. Each time you refuse to answer or give me a false answer, Carth will suffer."

"Ok, torture him anyway. I don't even care for him." Tana admitted.

"You expect me to fall for such a transparent ploy. You travel halfway across the galaxy with someone and you expect me to believe you feel nothing for each other?" Saul said, sounding slight angry.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tana said, shrugging.

"I tire of these games - now I want answers! On what planet is the Jedi Academy at which you were trained?" Saul questioned.

"The academy is on Dantooine." Tana said, without a second thought.

"No! Don't say anymore!" Bastila warned.

"An excellent beginning. I am glad you are being reasonable. This first question was a test. Obviously Malak knew the Academy was on Dantooine, and it has since been destroyed by our fleet! Dantooine is an empty graveyard now. Nothing remains but a smoking ruin and the charred remains of your former Masters!" Saul revealed.

'I figured as much since Malak has been there before.' Tana thought to herself. "I never liked them anyway."

"No! You are lying Saul!" Bastila exclaimed.

"A brave front, but your feigned indifference does not fool me. Your masters are eradicated, along with any hope of someone rescuing you! Now tell me your mission. How were the Jedi planning on using you to stop Lord Malak and our Sith armada?" Saul questioned.

Tana had the vague feeling that Saul already knew the answers he was asking because they caught them in the hyperspace routed from Korriban to Manaan.

"We were searching for the Star Forge." Tana admitted.

"Why?! Why are you telling him this?!" Bastila demanded, although Tana ignored her.

"You should be grateful. She is sparing Carth agony beyond comprehension."

"Words that betray the Jedi Order bring me more pain than any torture ever could."

"Tell me, how did you find out about the Star Forge?" Saul questioned.

Carth and Bastila saw Tana thinking about the answer and Carth intervened. "For the sake of the Republic don't tell him anything!"

"Don't listen to him! Tell me what I want to know or watch Carth suffer!"

"Bastila and I saw Revan and Malak searching for it in our dreams." Tana admitted.

"No! How could you betray the Republic like this?!" Carth questioned.

Tana didn't look at him and instead stared at Saul. 'It's simple, I don't trust the Republic and I might join the Sith if they offer a job.' She thought in her head.

"I find your willingness to cooperate pleasing, though it seems your answers are quite upsetting to Carth. Not to worry, we are almost finished here. The information you have given me has been most useful, but I fear our session is over. Lord Malak will want to continue with this line of questioning himself. I will leave you here in your cell with a small taste of the horrors you will suffer when Lord Malak arrives." Saul said, turning around and leaving the room.

The technician at the console activated a button and Carth, Bastila, and Tana were groaning in pain.

...

Admiral Karath went into a hologram room and activated the hologram and he kneeled and bowed. "Lord Malak, we have captured Bastila and the crew. We have questioned them and now know the details of their mission. We are sending you the details now." Admiral Karath announced and he had a nearby soldier send the details to Darth Malak.

"Excellent! I will question them further when I arrive." Malak announced in a robotic tone.

"And Lord Malak. We have captured Her and she doesn't know what's going on." Admiral Karath announced.

"I'll be having a fun time then. I'll be there shortly." Malak annouced.

"Yes, my Lord." Admiral Karath stopped kneeling when the transmission was turned off and then he went to the bridge.


	4. Escape

Sometime later, the 2 Jedi and soldier regained consciousness.

"Don't try to move too quickly, you might not be fully recovered yet. Admiral Karath had his guards continue to torture you even after you passed out." Bastila explained as Tana began stretching her stiff muscles.

"They tortured all of us, though you got the worst of it by far. Saul wanted them to make us suffer. He's become some sort of sadistic monster."

"That explains a lot." Tana muttered when her muscles screamed at her. She looked over at Carth and Bastila who were standing up and Tana wasn't able to.

"The dark side has perverted him, Carth. Once you start down the tainted path it leads you ever further into the depths of evil. I fear he is forever lost."

"Why are you so preachy?" Tana complained.

"This is not a matter to joke about! If there is one thing we can learn from Saul it is how the power of the dark side can corrupt even the bravest of heroes!" Bastila snapped. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Snapping at you like that won't help our situation. I suppose I'm taking the news of Dantooine's destruction quite hard. First Taris, now the Academy...is there no end to the killing?"

'I'm not. I'm glad they are dead.' Tana thought. "Maybe, Saul was lying?"

"We should have felt a disturbance in the Force when the attack came. The fact that we did not is a bad sign. I fear the dark side is growing stronger, casting shadows our vision cannot pierce. I can only hope that some of the Jedi escaped. Vrook, Vandar, Zhar...I cannot imagine all of them being gone. In any case, we have lost our one place of refuge in the galaxy."

"None of this will matter if we don't get out of this prison before Saul gets back!" Carth argued.

"I'm not afraid of him." Tana said, quietly. "Do you know where he went."

"Saul mentioned that Lord Malak was on his way. I think the Admiral left to prepare for his arrival...and to report the results of our interrogation." Carth said.

"I only wish you had been able to resist the Admiral's questioning. I hope the information you revealed does not bring the entire galaxy under the dominion of the Sith."

"Why do I have to suffer and endure torture just to protect the Republic and the Jedi?" Tana pushed back.

"Your attitude disturbs me. Such selfishness is a sign of the dark side's taint and it does little to fill me with confidence in you?" Bastila said, sounding sad.

"Forget about it, Bastila. It doesn't matter anyway. I've known the Admiral a long time. I could see that he already knew the answers to the questions he was asking. The interrogation was a sham. Saul was toying with us. He didn't care what we told him. I think it was just an excuse to torture us before Malak arrived."

"Did you feel that?" Bastila asked, but continued before Tana had a chance to respond. "A disturbance in the Force. The Admiral has sent his message, the Dark Lord knows we are here now. Malak is coming."

"Well, then we better hope that the sadistic droid busts us out of here before he arrives." Carth said.

Tana just laughed quietly. "I know that HK won't fail me."

...

The technician was messing around with HK and start trying to reset the droid's memory core but it was proving quite difficult.

"Eh, I've got a while to deal with this thing." He muttered before turning around to mess with something else.

He turned his back to the crimson assassin droid, which is a big mistake.

HK had his backup memory core turn him and in a few moments, the droid was back online.

The first thing the droid noticed was the meatbag in Sith armor messing with a droid on a table.

The droid remained quiet as he charged his blaster rifle and once his rifle was fully charged, he almost fired.

"Exclamation: Prepare to die meatbag."

The Sith technician froze and slowly turned around with a small pistol in his hand. The droid shot the technician, quickly killing him. The technician slumped against the table and died.

HK walked out of the maintenance room and heard three guards around the corner so he took a frag grenade from the dead technician and tossed it at the guards.

The 3 Sith guards were just talking about something when they heard the grenade.

"What the..?" One of the guards said, but they didn't have enough time to react before the fag grenade went off, killing all 3 of them.

"Statement: only good meatbag is a dead meatbag, except for my master."

HK then went in the direction the guards were standing and came across the terminal for the detention cells and storage equipment and he opened it.

"You may be a droid, but when this is all over I'm going to see the Republic gives you a medal for your part in this!" Carth told the droid. "If I remember the layout of this ship our equipment should be in a storage chamber just through the north doors. After we grab our stuff we need to get to the main bridge controls. The bridge is the only place we can open the docking gates of the hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here!"

"We better get moving. I can feel the darkness of Malak's presence approaching, and I don't want to be here when he arrives. None of us is a match for the Sith Lord."

"I'm not afraid of Malak." Tana muttered, a bit too loudly. Tana assumed that she was being cocky but she didn't know.

"Then you are a fool! The power of the Dark Lord is strong enough to destroy any of us...even you. It would be suicide to face Malak here! We need to get away before he arrives." Bastila said.

"Um ok then. Let's go get our equipment and then head to the bridge." Tana said.

"Surprise and secrecy will serve us best. A small group might have a better chance of sneaking onto the bridge undetected while the others make their way down to the Ebon Hawk."

"Count me in, then. I've got a score to settle with the Admiral before we get off this ship, and I have a feeling I'm gonna find him on the Leviathan's bridge!"

"I'll go with the others to the Ebon Hawk." Tana volunteered almost immediately.

"No Tana, you are coming with us. The others can get to the Ebon Hawk on their own, but Carth and I might need your help." And Tana just groaned silently. "The three of us will get our equipment and make our way to the bridge. The rest of us head down to the docking hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. You'll have to find a way to deal with guards."

"Don't you worry about that. I know how to deal with the guards. They won't know what hit them!" Canderous said.

"Good. Then let's get our equipment and get going." Tana announced.

"We'll meet you there as soon as we get those docking bay doors open. Just make sure the Hawk is ready to fly when we get there. And may the Force be with you."

"Um, we still need our equipment though. Let's go." Tana said.

The others raced down to the elevator and encountered a Sith guard patrolling down a hallway but he had his back towards them so they ignored him.

Carth, Bastila, and Tana rushed into the storage room and found their stuff. Carth and Bastila changed quickly and Tana changed into Calo Nord's battle armor and a dark Jedi master robes. She put on her stabilizer mask, strapped her heavy blasters to her thighs and hid her Sith lightsabers in her pockets and had 2 ordinary lightsabers attached to her belt and she strapped on her Sith artifacts.

"Um Tana, why are you wearing Sith robes?" Carth asked.

She switched on mask to talk. "I'm trying to deceive the dark Jedi to make them them think that I'm on their side." Tana blurted out without thinking.

Carth just shrugged and Bastila ignored the comment as they killed the rest of the guards and technicians on the detention level and made their way to the elevator.

Once near the elevator Tana saw that her commlink was beeping and she pressed it. "This is Canderous. We're at the the Ebon Hawk. Like we figured, it's under heavy guard. But don't worry...we'll figure out a plan to take care of them."

The trio made their way into the elevator and started up towards the bridge.


	5. Confrontation

Once they leave the elevator and end up in a T cross section with two guards on opposite sides and they appeared to be waiting for them. Almost immediately both guards started firing on them.

"I'll deal with one while both of you deal with the other." Carth announced as he began shooting at the guard, who took cover near a doorway.

Bastila was deflecting the blaster bolts from the other guy and Tana was using her heavy blasters and shooting at the guard. The 2nd guard hid behind the corner and connected his commlink to the Admiral.

...

"Admiral Karath. The prisoners are free and are heading towards the bridge." The guard announced.

"Thanks for the information. I'll be making some preparations." Saul said.

...

The 1st guard knocked on the door behind him and the door opened to a room of Sith troops.

The Sith Captain heard the fight and he lead 5 or 6 troops into the hallway and 1 adjoining room went the other way.

The Sith Captain and his squad supported the guard hiding in the doorway and the other troopers joined the other guard.

"Uh, this just got interesting." Carth muttered as he continued shooting.

Tana put one of her heavy blasters in a holster and grabbed a lightsaber and started deflecting blaster bolts while shooting.

"Do we have any grenades on us?" Tana asked.

"Grenades? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Bastila agreed.

"No, I don't but I'm sure they do."

The Sith Captain motioned for a couple soldiers to do something and a few moments later, two frag grenades were thrown.

Tana saw the grenades, tossed one to the group of Sith soldiers down the hallway. It exploded shortly after, killing the soldiers. The other grenade was shot midair and exploded.

Carth continued shooting and managed to kill one soldier while just hitting the armor of the other soldiers. A soldier threw another grenade but Tana used the force and tossed it back at them and it exploded, killing the soldiers.

"I'm guessing that there is plenty of soldiers to deal with up here?" Tana asked.

"Yup." Carth muttered.

They continued making their way to the bridge but passed a room with phrases and whispers echoing behind the door. The trio were deciding to move along when the door opened and Behind the door stood 3 dark Jedi.

"Let's just kill these fools and I'm sure Lord Malak will reward us greatly." Said the female dark Jedi.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea." Said the male dark Jedi.

Two dark Jedi went straight for Bastila while the other dark Jedi went straight for Tana.

Bastila easily dispatched one dark Jedi and still had one more to deal with while Tana was quickly being overpowered by the dark Jedi.

Tana thought of something and grinned as she put the thought into the dark Jedi's head and he immediately began clutching his head and she quickly dispatched him and shortly after Bastila dispatched her 2nd attacker.

Tana went into the room that once held the dark Jedi and found a terminal. She went in and sliced the terminal. She clicked each camera just to be sure that they got everyone and she found a room with 5 Sith troopers. She smirked a little as she activated something and the Sith troopers dropped dead.

While Tana was messing around with a terminal, and with Carth looking down the corridor for any more Sith. Bastila went towards the door leading to the bridge but it wouldn't click open.

Bastila sighed and returned to her companions. "Just as I figured, the door is locked and I'm guessing the ship is on lockdown."

"Well, there has to be another way for us to get there." Carth said.

Bastila looked at the adjoining room and went into there and came back out. "It looks like that we could go on the outside." She suggested.

"Wait, a second. I think I have the idea of how we get there." Tana said and she began looking through the cameras again. She got to the surveillance of the armory and zoomed in on what looked like a suit. "Guys, there are space suits in the armory. Looks like 3 of them."

Carth and Bastila went to go get the space suits and in a few minutes they were back. They immediately begin putting on the suits and they got into the airlock. "Well, here goes nothing." Tana muttered as the airlock did its thing.

The airlock opened revealing space the trio slowly began walking along the catwalk while a few Sith fighters zoomed by. "They don't seem to notice us." Bastila said.

"I hope that helps." Tana said.

A few moments later, they activated the airlock, stepped inside, and let the airlock do its thing. They got out of the space suits and made sure that they had everything. Once they opened up the door, they were confronted with 4 more Sith troopers.

They began fighting and in a few moments, the troopers lay dead at their feet.

"I'm guessing the bridge is this way?" Tana questioned when she opened the door, which revealed a ramp leading up.

They made their way up the ramp and opened the door leading to the bridge. It seems that the Sith were expecting them.

Admiral Saul Karath and 2 dark Jedi, with their inactive lightsabers in their hands, stood before them and 4 Sith soldiers stood behind them, rifles in hands and vibrio blades on their belts.

"Very resourceful. I assume you had some part in this; you learned your lessons well from me."

"The only thing you had taught me was betrayal and death, Saul."

"Don't be a fool. I am giving you and your companions a chance to surrender. A chance to live. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment."

"He speaks the truth, Carth. I can feel the Dark Lord's presence approaching."

"Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapons now I will ask my Master to be merciful."

"I've seen enough of Sith mercy!"

"You always did like to do things the hard way. Lord Malak would have preferred live prisoners, but corpses will have to do."

Almost immediately, Carth got into a firefight with Saul, who had his shield up. Bastila was fighting the dark Jedi and Tana was shooting at the Sith soldiers while reflecting their shots.

Tana shot two troopers and they fell down dead and she cut down the other two with her lightsaber. 'You all deserved to die.' She thought as she holstered her blaster pistol. Tana then went to help Bastila with the two dark Jedi. Carth switched to his ion blaster and started shooting at Saul. Saul's shield was taken down pretty quick and Carth switched back to his regular blaster pistols and shot Saul in the stomach and he went down.

A few moments later, the two dark Jedi lay dead at the Jedi's feet.

...

"Carth...Carth..." came a wheezing voice.

"The Admiral! He's still alive!" Bastila exclaimed sounding surprised since she saw him go down.

"It's time to finish this." Carth announced as he grew a blade from his belt. Tana had no idea where he got the blade from, she was assuming that Canderous gave it to him.

"Take your time Carth." Tana said. "Make him suffer for what he did."

"No, Carth, not like this! Do not give in to the hate!"

"Don't you understand what this man has done to my life? Do you know the pain he's brought me?"

"Killing him won't easy the pain, Carth. Do not become what you despise."

"Carth... *cough* ... must tell you... *cough* must tell you something... *cough, cough*... come closer." The Admiral wheezed. Bastila just watched as Carth went closer to the dying man and bent down.

"I guess that I will go to this terminal." Tana said, awkwardly. She walked over to the terminal.

Saul waited until Carth was close to him. Saul mumbled something to Carth that Bastila couldn't hear. Bastila knew what was said when Carth looked over at Tana and saw the look of betrayal in his eyes and Bastila began biting her lip.

"You didn't know, did you? *cough* Ha-ha-ha. Remember my dying words. *cough* ... whenever you look at those you thought were your friends!" Saul said, before drawing his final breathe and died.

"He's gone. He said... it can't be true, can it? No. No...no - it can't! Damn you, Saul! Damn you!" Carth exclaimed trying to wrap his head around what Saul had told him.

Tana choose this moment to step away from the terminal. "I got the hangar bay doors open and I just reprogrammed a new destination into the ship's computer. Now it's time to get out of here." She said and that's when she saw the look Carth was giving her and look Bastila was giving Carth. "Did I miss something?"

When no one said anything for a few moments. "Did something happen?" Tana asked, totally confused.

"Bastila - it is true, isn't it? And...and you knew! You and the whole damn Jedi Council. You knew the whole time!" Carth said, angry as he pointed his blaster pistol at Bastila and he pointed his other blaster pistol at Tana. Tana just backed away with her hands towards him, unsure of what he's going to do.

"Carth, it's not what you think. We had no other choice! Please, you don't understand..."

"So make me understand!" Carth demanded.

"What is going on here!?" Tana exclaimed.

"No here, Carth. Please... there's no time. Malak is coming. This isn't the place. Please, Carth, I'm asking you to trust me. For just a little while longer."

"This isn't the time, Carth. We just need to get out of here." Tana said.

"Ill trust you, Bastila but as soon as we're off this ship I expect some answers!" Carth said as, lowered his pistols.

"Of course, Carth. As soon as we get to the Ebon Hawk, I'll explain everything. To both of you. I promise."

"To both of us? What the hell does that mean?" Tana questioned to herself.

"Now, we need to deactivate the hangar bay doors." Bastila said.

"I did that a long time ago." Tana said.

"Well, let's get going then." Carth said.

Just then the bridge door open, revealing several Sith soldiers. "There they are." Exclaimed the Sith Captain and a Sith Interdictor Ship came out of hyperspace right next to the Levitathan.

"Darth Malak is here. We need to get out of here." Exclaimed Bastila. "Let's hope that we don't run into him."

The trio fought with the squad of Sith troopers and killed them and began making their way back to the space suits.


	6. Revelation

(This might be one of the longer chapters)

Another Sith Interdictor ship came out of hyperspace right next to the _Leviathan._ Bastila and Carth just stared in horror at the other ship.

"It's time to go." Bastila announced as they dealt with the soldiers, who are now dead. The trio tried the bridge door again but it was locked due to the lockdown so they were forced to go through the airlock.

The trio slowly made their way out of the airlock and it didn't seem that the crew of the _Bayonet_ noticed them, except for those operating the ship's massive guns, which followed their every move.

"Do you think that they are going to fire on us?"

"I certainly hope not."

...

In the hangar, the rest of the group was prepping the _Ebon Hawk_ for take off, after the guards have been taken care of. Canderous was guarding the entrance with Mission watching his back.

"Uh, guys. I think you might want to see this. I think we might have a problem." Mission said.

Eventually, the rest of the crew came, except the droids and stared through the hangar bay shield at the other ship.

"Darth Malak is on that ship. Let's hope Bastila, Carth, and Tana don't run into him." Jolee said.

They prepared to go back onto the _Hawk_ when some alarm went off. And they saw a shuttle and boarding ships fly past the hangar.

Canderous prepared his heavy blaster, Jolee and Juhani had lightsabers in their hands. Mission just stood by the boarding ramp and Zaalbar was stood by, with his bowcaster in hand.

"Hey Twi'lek. Go get HK-47 out here and man the turrets."

"Ok." Mission said, as she brought out HK and went to the turrets.

"Are you sure she knows how to use it?" Juhani asked, tentatively.

"Well, I taught her how to use them when we were escaping Taris." Came the reply from the Mandalorian. "Now, get ready. I'll update the others and tell them of the situation."

The group then hid behind the boxes and waited for soldiers or anything.

...

The trio was still on the outside of the _Leviathan_ , getting closer to the airlock.

"I've got them in my sights. Should we fire?" Asked a Sith gunner.

"Negative. I'm sure Lord Malak will want to deal with them." Said a Sith commander. "Though if they do escape, open fire on their ship."

...

The trio got inside the airlock and waited as the airlock did its thing and then they got into the bridge compartments. It seemed quiet except for the alarm and a occasional probe droid/maintenance droid.

Bastila tried to use the force to see whether anyone was waiting for them but it wouldn't work. She assumed it was because that they were on a dark side ship.

They walked down a deserted corridor, only to have 3 dark Jedi step into view and a group of 5 Sith soldiers stood behind them. They were surrounded.

One Sith soldier motioned for his fellow soldiers to do something, and they lowered their blasters like a firing squad.

"You can surrender and we can deliver you unharmed to Lord Malak or you can die and the galaxy will be controlled by the Sith empire." Said the lead dark Jedi, as he held his lightsaber in hand. "We will give you a few seconds to decide."

"Well, what if we kill you?" Bastila asked, wondering what he will say.

"If you do kill us, you will most likely be killed by Lord Malak." Came the reply.

Tana and Bastila ignited their lightsabers and the dark Jedi did the same as Carth took cover near a bulkhead and the Sith soldiers started open firing.

Bastila and Tana began fighting the dark Jedi and Tana grinned, behind the mask, as she did something and she closed her hand into a fist and she waved her hand in the air. Lucky for Tana, Bastila didn't seem to notice anything.

Carth looked up surprised when the Sith soldiers stopped firing. He then looked around the corner and was shocked at what was happening. The Sith soldiers had their hands at their throats, trying to pull off the invisible hands choking them. The soldiers died a few moments later, and only one was left standing. Carth didn't expect for the soldier to take out a blaster pistol and put the gun to his helmet and pull the trigger and he fell down dead.

Carth just stood there, completely shocked at what he saw since he didn't know what happened.

Shortly after, the dark Jedi have been dealt with, the trio continued on.

"Tana, did you do that?" Carth questioned, when Bastila was out of earshot.

Tana just turned her mask to face him. "I don't know what you are talking about." Came the robotic tone and they hurried to catch up with Bastila.

They were almost to the elevator when they encountered another Sith squad of about 5 soldiers, but Tana had another idea when she saw both sides ready their weapons.

"Stop them!" Shouted the Sith Captain, to his men as they raised their weapons.

Tana motioned for Bastila and Carth to stand down, which confused them. "You want to join our side." Tana muttered quietly, as she waved her hand in front of the soldiers.

The soldiers hesitated, before lowering their weapons and the Sith Captain walked towards them. "I guess my squad and I will join you." He said.

"Good. Follow me." Said Tana, leading the way to the elevator with the Sith soldiers following her.

Carth and Bastila shared a worried glance with each other but decided to continue on.

'I surely hope she's not becoming too powerful. If that's so, then I don't want to be the one to put her down.' Bastila thought to herself.

Tana and her group gathered into the elevator and Tana's commlink was blinking and she pressed it. "It's Canderous. We took care of the guards. We are at the _Ebon Hawk_ and systems are go. I suggest you get here faster, or we will be overwhelmed with soldiers." Came the reply.

"We have to hurry!" Bastila exclaimed and Tana just nodded.

...

(If you are confused, the Canderous' group made it to the _Ebon Hawk_ , and prepared the ship for take off as Bastila's group dealt with Admiral Karath. The Sith started attacking the _Ebon Hawk_ just as Bastila's group was in the elevator.

Mission was using the turret to destroy groups of the Sentinel droids and some Sith soldiers while Jolee and Juhani were fighting dark Jedi. Luckily for Mission, T3 lowered the effectiveness of the cannon so it didn't destroy everything.

The hangar had blaster marks everywhere and destroyed droids and dead bodies of Sith soldiers and dark Jedi and part of the hangar was on fire.

"That's the 2nd wave. I guess they are trying not to send too many people." Canderous shouted over the blaster fire, explosions, and screams.

The Sith soldiers and sentinel droids didn't seem to stop their assault. Mission then targeted the observation deck overlooking the hangar and she fired and a few seconds later, the deck was in flames.

...

(The funny thing is in the game during the confrontation, everyone just stands around talking like life long friends)

The elevator stopped and open and the group walked forward. They soon heard faint sounds of shouting, gunfire, and screams. They continued running and they past a deserted room, which assumed it had been occupied by soldiers hence the Sith armor in the corner.

They past another room but there was a dark Jedi master with two apprentices. "Ah, look at this my apprentices. The Republic scum and traitors. It's time to kill them for Lord Malak. We will be removing the thorn in his side." He said as they equipped their lightsabers.

Tana and Bastila immediately begin fighting against the dark side master and his apprentice while Carth and Sith soldiers started shooting at the other apprentice, killing him shortly after. Bastila and Tana shortly after dispatched their attackers.

The group continued on until they were close to a room which overlooked the hangar that the _Ebon Hawk_ is located in.

Soldiers, sentinel droids and Sith officers, or that's what they could see from where they were.

"Get out there and destroy them!" Shouted a Sith officer and immediately a squad went to the hangar.

The group then entered the room, and watched what was going on. It seemed to be pure chaos as Jolee's group didn't give up and Sith trying to figure out what to do since they assumed that Admiral Karath was dead.

"Kill them and the traitors!" Shouted a Sith officer, who suddenly noticed them. There were only Sith soldiers who had their weapons drawn and at least a few dark Jedi standing over by the window and a few sentinel droids, aimed weapons at them. As either side was prepared for a fight, a laser blast hit the structure, destroying it and the glass and everyone went flying. A door behind the observation deck window had been partly destroyed and it caught fire.

The group got up and made sure they were okay. Luckily enough they didn't lose anymore and they started to run across the destroyed deck, strewn with debris, bodies (alive or dead), weapons, parts of droids, and sparks flew out from control panels. They started down a ramp into a dark red corridor with blast doors ahead and beside them. The Sith soldiers looked behind them to see if anyone was chasing them. "We are in the clear from behind." Said the Sith captain.

'It is one thing to fight against a Sith soldier and another to fight with a brainwashed Sith soldier against the Sith empire. But this seems to be pretty cool.' Carth thought to himself.

Just as Tana was about to open the door, the door swooshed open, revealing a tall pale bald figure with red battle armor with a black cape hanging off one shoulder, a cybernetic jaw plate and tattoos on his head. He stood menacing before the group, lightsaber in hand.

"Darth Malak!" Bastila exclaimed, with a hint of hatred in her voice.

Carth immediately drew his pistols and started shooting at him. "Down you go!" He shouted. Darth Malak reflected the blaster shots and sent a force wave towards him, Carth and the Sith soldiers fell backwards on their backs and tried to recover quickly.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Came the robotic laugh. He looked around and saw the group of Sith soldiers with blaster rifles aimed towards him. "Hm, I didn't expect for you to turn my own men against me and causing all of this destruction." Several explosions rocked the hangar and observation deck, almost immediately after he said this.

His eyes then landed on Bastila, Tana, and Carth. "I hope you weren't thinking of leaving so soon, Bastila. I've spent far too much energy hunting down you and your companions to let you get away from me now." He then looked directly at Tana. "Besides, I had to see for myself if it is true. Even now, I can hardly believe my eyes... tell me, why did the Jedi spare you? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?"

Tana was confused at what he meant. "Reunion? What reunion? I never met you before in my life!" She exclaimed.

"What? Ha-ha-ha! You mean you don't know? Ha-ha-ha! All this time, and you still haven't figured it out? Ha-ha-ha!" Came the amused reply. "I wonder how long you would have stayed blind to the truth? Surely some of what you once were must have surfaced by now. Even the combined power of the Jedi Council couldn't keep your true identity buried forever, could it?"

Tana immediately went into a trance and had memories of clues from Bastila, Carth, Vrook, Zhar. The visions could've meant something and why she had visions of the star maps. She had a vision of standing up to Bastila shortly before being captured. She then had a vision of Revan on a temple, removing the mask, revealing Tana's face.

Bastila just stared shocked, Carth just glared at Tana and the Sith soldiers, they didn't seem to show any surprise.

"You cannot hide from what you once were, Revan! Recognize that you were once the Dark Lord - and know that I have taken your place!"

"I'm Darth Revan? How is that even remotely possible!?"

"You do not yet remember, Revan? The Jedi set a trap. They lured us into battle against a small Republic fleet. During the attack a team of Jedi knights boarded your ship. The Jedi strike team captured you and the Council used the Force to reprogram your mind; they wiped away your identity and turned you against your own followers."

"Why? Why didn't they kill me? It would've been easier would it?"

"The Jedi are fools; they do not believe in executing prisoners. Originally I had assumed that you had died in the battle. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were still alive Revan."

"How? How did they manage to capture me?"

"I helped them, Revan. I always knew that one day the title of Dark Lord would be mine! When the Jedi strike team boarded your vessel I saw my day had come! I ordered my own ships to fire on your bridge. I thought I could destroy all my enemies with a single glorious victory! I never dreamed that the Jedi would take you alive from the wreckage."

"Why did you betray your master?"

"You mean why did I betray you, Revan. You are the one who taught me the way of the Sith; the strongest must rule if we are to survive! You knew I would one day challenge you for supremacy, but you underestimated me. I acted sooner than you expected and seized the Sith throne with a single brilliant stroke!

Tana put away her lightsaber and gripped her heavy blaster pistol in her hand. "Bastila, is this true?" She said, with venom in her voice.

"It's true. I was part of the team to capture Revan...to capture you. When Malak fired on the ship, you were badly injured. We thought you were dead. Your mind was destroyed, but I used the Force to preserve the flicker of life in your body. I brought you to the Jedi Council. They were the ones who healed your damaged mind." Bastila admitted, looking anywhere but at Tana/Revan.

"But where are the memories coming from then?"

"The Jedi Council didn't restore your wounded mind, Revan! They merely programmed it with a new identity - one loyal to the _Republic!_ They tried to make you their _slave_!" Carth noticed how he said Republic in distaste and he just scowled at the Dark Lord.

Tana/Revan immediately whirled around to face Bastila, pointing a heavy blaster pistol at her. "You've been lying to me this whole time, _Bastila!"_ Tana exclaimed angrily. Darth Malak would've been grinning at the sight before him if he had his lower jaw but he just chuckled and Carth pointed his blasters at Tana/Revan. The Sith soldiers immediately drew their blasters against Carth since they didn't know if he was going to shoot Tana.

"I wanted to tell you, but the Council forbid it! They were afraid you might return to the dark side if you discovered your real identity!"

"But know you know the truth, Revan! The Council has failed in their attempt to make you their pawn! The will of a Sith Lord is not so easily manipulated!"

"But _Bastila,_ why program me with a different identity?"

Bastila just stared past the blaster aimed at her face and looked at Tana. "We couldn't simply restore your true identity; Revan was too dangerous. But locked inside your mind was information the Republic needed: the secrets of the Star Forge! The Council created an identity for you: a soldier under my command. Your subconscious memories were supposed to lead me to the Star Forge; there was no other way to get the information."

"They made you their puppet, Revan - and Bastila was the handler pulling your strings!"

"You used me, Bastila! You are no better than the Sith!" Tana/Revanchist shouted as she brought out her second heavy blaster pistol and pointed it at Bastila.

"How can you say that?" Bastila exclaimed, defending herself. "Malak nearly killed you, but the Jedi Council gave you another chance _to live!_ They gave you a chance to redeem yourself by defeating the Sith!"

"A rash and futile hope. The dark side is too strong, my power is too great! Even my old master is no longer a match for me! A small part of me has always regretted betraying you from afar. I always knew there were some who would think I acted out of fear, that I did not want to face you. But now fate has given me a second chance to prove myself. Once I defeat you in combat no one will question my claim to the Sith throne; my triumph will be complete!"

"Triumph, Malak? You seem to be forgetting that I'm still alive and I can take you!" Tana said, turning back to Malak and taking out her lightsabers.

"The Jedi Council were foolish to let you live. I won't make the same mistake. We shall finish this alone in the ancient Sith tradition; master versus apprentice, as it was meant to be!"

"Tana! Let us help you! You can't take him by yourself!"

Tana looked back at Bastila. "Why would I let you help me!? I've already had enough of you!" Malak raised his hand in the air and Carth and Bastila were frozen to the spot and the soldiers.

"I've been looking forward to this, Malak." Tana immediately activated her lightsabers and Malak activated his and their blades clashed together, making sparks. Malak was advancing on her so she blocked his saber and then began dodging his blade at it but the walls creating more sparks.

Tana got behind him and prepared to strike him in the back but he turned and blocked her saber. They continued slashing at each other, blades locking together until Malak used the force on Tana and she started spinning while Malak escaped.

The spinning stopped shortly after, and without taking a look back at the Jedi princess, she went around and disappeared from sight.

She opened the door, and Malak just stood in the room waiting for me. He activated his blade and taunted her. Tana activated her blades and immediately began slashing at him, only hitting the saber. They began fighting for a few moments before the two separated and they slashed at each. Somehow Malak ended up on the top, with Tana on the bottom, losing ground until a door swooshed open for a person and quickly closed again.

...

With Malak distracted the stasis field worn off, around the group. Bastila, Carth, and the Sith soldiers got up quickly. "What do we do, madam?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"I'll try to hold off Malak, while you get Tana and escaped to the _Ebon Hawk."_ Bastila said as she tried to open the door.

...

The blast door swooshed open to reveal Bastila with her double-bladed lightsaber ignited and closed again, making the others have to go around. "This isn't over, Malak." Bastila said.

Tana used this distraction and somehow ended up in front of Malak before clashing sabers again. "Your friends do not give up easily, Revan, you always could inspire loyalty. But even 2 Jedi and 7 soldiers together cannot stand against my power!" Malak said while Tana looked from Malak to Bastila.

"For the Jedi!" Bastila shouted about to run forward until Tana threw a lightsaber at her and quickly drew a blaster.

Bastila quickly stopped the lightsaber but jumped when blaster shots rang out. Bastila didn't feel anything but she noticed that she got shot in the stomach, the chest and her leg. She dropped her lightsaber and fell to the ground, still shocked that her friend shot her.

Tana threw down the pistol and used the Force to retrieve her other lightsaber.

"I see that you are willing to shoot your own companion to get your personal revenge on me."

"I will do whatever it takes to kill you!" Tana said menacing while Malak just laughed. A few moments later, Tana lost a lightsaber and it went flying into a bulkhead with an audible thud. The two separated again, but Malak's lightsaber sliced straight across Tana's mask and Tana screamed in pain before Malak just flung her into a bulkhead, knocking her unconscious.

Carth and the soldiers heard blaster shots, several thuds and a scream. They entered the room and saw Malak standing in the center of the room, just looking around, Tana's unconscious body facing away from them, Tana's destroyed mask, a discarded blaster pistol and lightsabers, and Bastila, who looked injured.

"Go get them! We have to get out of here!" Carth ordered as he and the soldiers went to go get the two Jedi and to secure the quiet hangar.

"Come on. Get up." Said a soldier, as he tried to get Bastila up. He retrieved Bastila's lightsaber and put it on her belt and began carrying her to the hangar with Carth following them.

Malak began advancing on the two soldiers checking on Tana.

"Is she alive?" Asked the 1st soldier.

"I don't know. I think she's dead." The 2nd soldier said as he heard a lightsaber ignite and turned around to see Malak.

"Let's get out of here." Said the 2nd soldier. The two soldiers began backing up towards the hangar. Malak quickly strangled the two soldiers and continued to advance with soldiers, droids, and a couple dark Jedi marching behind him. "Go after them!" Ordered Malak and the soldiers, droids, and dark Jedi began rushing after them.

...

"Everyone get inside the ship." Canderous ordered as he waited on the boarding ramp for Tana, Bastila, and Carth.

"What the hell? They've got some explaining to do." Canderous asked himself when he saw Bastila being carried by Carth and a Sith captain while 3 other soldiers were protecting them. "Anyone else seeing this?" He asked into the commlink.

"Yeah, it's really strange." Came back a reply from Jolee.

The soldiers were still shooting into the corridor where they came out of, trying to stop the advancing forces that are quickly advancing on them. "Sir, what about the other Jedi?" Asked the Sith captain to Carth.

"She's dead. You saw the destroyed mask and her body." Carth replied as they were close enough to the _Ebon Hawk_ so they could see Canderous with a look of confusion on his face. "Canderous. Take her to the medical room." Carth said. Canderous took Bastila and carried her to the medical room and Carth started up the ramp before turning around to the Sith soldiers to ask something. "Come on!" Carth yelled at the Sith captain.

One Sith soldier was shot down by 2 sentinel droids, another was killed by a well timed grenade, and that left the Sith captain and one other soldier. They were close to the boarding ramp but the soldier started shooting at a dark Jedi but was killed since the laser bolt was reflected back at him.

The Sith captain started up the boarding ramp but was shot in the back and he was killed. Carth closed the boarding ramp, and went to the bridge of the _Hawk_ , and flew out of the hangar as Malak entered.

"Send fighters to destroy that ship!" He ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Said a Sith officer.


	7. Crew Reactions

(I don't remember if I gave the other ship a name.)

"We need to destroy that ship." Malak said.

"Yes, my lord." Said a nearby Sith officer as he ordered the _Leviathan's_ and the _Slayer's_ cannons to fire on the _Hawk._

Malak began advancing towards the bridge but passed by the destroyed observation deck. He looked around and saw the debris, bodies and everything else. There seemed to be only one working console and that console was damaged and he continued on.

Malak got to the bridge and he saw Admiral Karath's dead body and other bodies but thought nothing of it. There was already an officer, on the bridge and technicians in the crew pits. Malak was looking out of the view port, where he saw a reddish brown vessel evading laser fire. The laser fire suddenly stopped completely.

"Sir. They are out of our range of fire." Said a Sith officer, who was leaning over a gunner to look at the console.

"Send out the fighters." Malak ordered, he didn't bother to turn away from the viewport. "And dispose of these bodies."

"Yes, my lord." Said the officer.

Alarms were going off inside the _Leviathan's_ hangar as pilots were running on the catwalks towards their fighters. The pilots hopped into their fighters, turned them on, and piloted their fighters out of the hangar chasing the _Hawk._

The Sith fighters eventually caught up to them and started firing at the smuggling ship.

...

Carth started the engines of the _Hawk_ will being shot at by soldiers and droids. He got the ship out of the hangar with ease but he had to act immediately so he didn't crash into the other ship. Canderous took a barely conscious Bastila to the med bay, which was just a small room.

"Jolee. Take care of her and patch her up." Canderous said, gruffly.

"Can I ask what happened down there?" Jolee asked.

"Hell if I know." Canderous replied casually, as he walked out of the room, leaving Jolee to tend to the padawan.

The rest of the crew were in the main room trying to figure out what happened.

"Guys hang on!" Carth shouted as he avoided laser fire from the _Leviathan_ and the _Slayer_. The _Ebon Hawk_ unfortunately got hit with laser fire, and the crew didn't know how bad the damage was. "Hey T3, go check on what they hit."

The astromech droid plugged itself into a nearby panel and began working and Mission walked over to watch. Juhani was looking worried about everything that was going on.

Carth continue trying to avoid laser fire from behind. 'I guess Davik was right about the shields being impregnable.' He thought to himself. Shortly after, he noticed that they were not being shot at. "Alright, we are out of their range of fire." Carth announced.

He started typing in the coordinates to Manaan since he had no idea where they were or how long they were on the _Leviathan_. Moments later, Sith fighters began firing on the _Hawk_ in an attempt to destroy it.

"Everyone, we have company. Mission and Canderous go use the turrets!" He ordered.

"On it." Said Canderous as he and Mission took a turret and began shooting back to the six or eight Sith fighters attacking them.

Mission began shooting the turret at each fighter and managed to destroy one. The fighters seemed to be using the flying away and coming back to attack tactic. Canderous was shooting at one fighter and managed to damage it.

After what seemed like forever, they managed to destroy all the fighters.

"Hey fly boy. The fighters are destroyed." Canderous said, as he climbed out of the turret chamber, with Mission following him. Carth immediately went into hyperspace once he got the message from Canderous.

"Good job, kid. You are definitely getting better." He said, turning the twi'lek next to him.

"Thanks. I'm glad you taught me how to use it." Mission said, happily as the two walked into the main cabin. Carth entered the room and then Jolee moments later.

"How is she?" Carth asked.

"Bastila is strong. She'll heal fast. All she needs to do is rest." Jolee said, looking around like he lost something.

"That's good." Carth remarked. His face suddenly darkened. "Everyone we need to have a talk."

...

"My Lord, they jumped into lightspeed." Said a Sith officer.

"Hm, what planets have they been to?" Malak asked still looking out the viewport.

The Sith officer looked at a datapad. "According to our spies they have been to Dantooine, Tatoonine, Kashyyyk, and lastly Korriban. So that leaves?"

"That leaves Manaan. That's their next destination. Put a bounty on their heads." Malak ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Said the officer as he walked away to a console and began plugging in the bounties and sending them to every part of the galaxy.

"The new flag ship is the _Slayer_ and you are the new admiral Camado Moagarb." Malak announced, as he turned to the officer that was sending bounties of the _Ebon Hawk's_ crew.

"Thanks, my Lord." Said the officer kneeling and he rose again. "What about the unconscious female?"

"What about her!?"

"Well, a couple soldiers told me that she's still alive."

"Put her in the brig on the _Slayer_. I will deal with her later." Malak said, as he left the bridge. "Also, set a course to the Star Forge."

"Yes, my Lord." Said the officer, following Malak. He left a different officer in charge of the _Leviathan_.

Soldiers several decks down on the _Leviathan_ were trying to figure out how to prepare the damage and 2 soldiers were standing over an unconscious Tana and just staring at her with a couple officers nearby.

One officer just looked at the two soldiers standing over the unconscious woman. "So should we do something about those two? Also, what do you think they would do to her?" Asked the female officer to the male.

He looked in the direction she was looking. "I don't think they will do anything until Lord Malak says otherwise, right? If Malak lets them, probably torture her or something." He asked. "I don't know what soldiers find so interesting in civilians."

"Probably, but I don't know." Just then she got a transmission from the new admiral. "Ok, we have to put her in the brig on the _Slayer_. I'll go with them." She told her friend.

"Ok. Hey you two. Take her in the shuttle to the _Slayer's_ brig." He said.

"Oh all right." Said the female soldier as she and her friend began dragging Tana's unconscious body towards the shuttle with the female officer, Malak, the new admiral, and a couple soldiers. The shuttle took off and headed back to the _Slayer_ and Tana was thrown into a prison cell with a couple soldiers to attend her.

...

The crew were just staring at Carth, waiting for him to continue. Jolee began looking around for someone. "Where's Tana? What happened on that ship?" Jolee asked.

"We ran into Malak. He would have killed us, but Tana sacrificed herself so we could get away." Carth said.

"You mean, she's...Tana's dead?" Mission asked, almost as if her breath had been taken out of her. "How can she be dead? She seemed quite strong." Zaalbar didn't know what to say so he kept silent. Canderous seemed to be chewing on the information. Juhani, well, no one can really read her face to see how she's feeling.

"I'm not sure what Malak would do but I'm afraid so. He has no use for Tana, right? But if he had captured Bastila, then that's a whole different story." Jolee said. "Malak won't kill Bastila. He'll turn her to the dark side and use her battle meditation against the Republic. The Sith will always be victorious."

"But we should go back for right? What if Tana isn't really dead?" Mission argued.

"Not so fast. We have a bigger issue to deal with." Carth announced and he ignored the questioning looks.

Bastila woke up in the small med bay and she was hearing the conversation in the main room. She slowly and painfully got off the small bed and leaned against the bulkhead as she walked into the room. "You should tell them Carth." She said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Feeling better?" Asked Carth.

Bastila winced when she irritated her wound when she bent down to try to sit herself in a seat. "Feeling better but at the same time, not good. It's really painful."

"Yeah, you'll ignore it once you get used to being shot at." Carth said. He turned his attention to the wounded Jedi. "They deserve to know the truth about her. So should I tell them what Malak said or should you?"

"Fine. I'll tell them." Bastila sighed shakily before answering, making everyone in the room worried about what she might say. "The truth is... Tana is Darth Revan." A heavy silence fell upon the rest of crew. Jolee was shocked but he looked like he knew something, Mission and Juhani couldn't keep the shock of their faces. Canderous wasn't really surprised or at least no one thought he was and the droids seemed to be processing something.

Mission was the first to break the eerie silence that had fallen on everyone. "Revan? What...what are you talking about? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, it's no joke. The Jedi Council captured Revan and erased the Dark Lord's mind, programming in a new identity. Saul Karath told me on the _Leviathan_ and Bastila confirmed it!" Carth said.

Mission looked at Bastila hoping that it wasn't true. "I'm sorry Mission, but this is the truth." Bastila just looked away as she confirmed the young twi'lek's fears.

Mission looked like her favorite pet died as she collapsed into a nearby chair. "How is Tana Darth Revan? This is big. But she's my friend and we can't leave her behind. Did she remember anything? If not, then we don't have a problem."

"No, Mission. We aren't going back for her, even if she is alive. She's still Darth Revan." Carth argued against the young twi'lek. "She's no longer a friend, a partner, or a Jedi. She betrayed us to Saul while we were captured. She told Saul all about our mission. The whole time we've been chasing after Malak we've had his old Sith Master right at our side; listening to our secrets; hearing our plans!"

"Carth, I'm pretty sure Malak had some good idea what we were searching for. He knew to stop us from Korriban to Manaan." Bastila said, worried about where this might go. Canderous was just leaning against the bulkhead enjoying the show with a smirk on his face.

"That doesn't matter. Tana is still a Sith Lord and she betrayed us. She deserves to die alongside Malak and the Sith." Carth said.

"Hey, its not Tana's fault for being Darth Revan. It isn't Tana's fault since she didn't know. I'm glad about what Bastila did. Because of her, I never would've met any of you." Mission exclaimed, smiling at Bastila and the brown haired Jedi returned the smile. "Besides Dark Lord or not, she's still one of us. We followed her for who she is not who she used to be."

[I agree with Mission. I swore a life debt to Tana for who she is; not who she used to be] roared Zaalbar.

"Me and Big Z will stick by her no matter who she is. We won't desert her or Bastila now. I mean Tana did bring us all together and she has been able to keep us from fighting each other."

Carth couldn't believe what he was hearing. They would side with Revan- a Dark Lord? "How can you say that, Mission? The Sith _bombed_ my homeworld! _Revan_ took away my family and _destroyed_ my life!"

'How stupid can this guy be?' Canderous thought to himself as stepped in. "Everyone here knows that it was Malak who gave the order to attack your people, Carth. You can't blame Revan for that."

"It all makes sense now. I've watched her and I've seen her cruelty. She has given over to the dark side! We _can't_ trust her." Carth said. We looked around at everyone. "Can any of you?"

He turned to Jolee. "What about me? I already knew who she was. It wasn't my place to tell her or any of you. I'm not here to judge her. I'll follow her and try to help her."

He looked at Bastila. "I trust her since we have his bond. Tana is my responsibility but I didn't want it to come out like this." Bastila said, looking at her lap, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to Mission compassionately squeezing her shoulder so she just smiled at her.

He turned to Canderous. "She defeated the Mandalore Clans in the war. Revan, was the only one in the galaxy who could best us. We never met anyone like her, I'll trust and follow her anywhere. Whoever she fights, it will be worthy for me to fight. I'm her man until the end- however that plays out."

Carth reluctantly turned to the crimson assassin droid. "Commentary: I am...experiencing something unusual." The droid said.

"Why? What's happening?" Jolee asked.

"Answer: my programming is activating my deleted memory core. I believe it's a homing system that's activating it, masters." The crimson droid replied.

Immediately, Carth raised his blasters at the droid. "You make a move and I will destroy you!"

"Observation: that is unnecessary, you meatbag. My intent is not hostile. I am receiving no combat override commands." The droid replied My homing system is a function of my assassination protocol...that which I told you had been deactivated. This system was not. It seems that the homing system deliberately restores my deleted memory core upon..upon returning to my original master."

"Wait, you mean? Your original master was Revan?" Mission asked.

"Affirmation: correct. Sith protocol maintains that all droid knowledge be deleted before assassination missions, and restored upon return. I have returned to my master, but since she isn't here, she programmed a different master for me." The droid replied looking at Canderous. The Mandalorian just smirked to himself and the droid decided not to continue because he didn't want to be destroyed.

"That was really convenient." Juhani muttered. "HK was with Revan almost the whole time without even knowing."

"What are the chances of that happening?" Mission said, amazed.

"Remember, we are talking about the Force here. At this point, Malak himself could drop out of the sky and I wouldn't bat an eyelash." Canderous said.

"Oh. Good point." Mission replied.

Carth looked at the astromech droid. T3 made a series of beeps.

"I knew the little guy will come through for her - droids don't hold grudges." Mission said.

Everyone then looked at Carth to see what he will say. "What about you, Carth? Will you stand with Tana and us to defeat Malak?"

The look Carth gave them, looked horrified, as if he's been asked to shoot his family. "Well, I suppose that you trust Tana but I never will. I'm only doing this to stop the Sith. I suppose Malak is the real enemy here. I'll trust you guys for now. My loyalty is to the Republic! I guess we keep going to Manaan and find the final Star Map, locate the Star Forge and save the galaxy."

Carth picked up one of this blasters and just stared at it. "This is the blaster that I used to kill Saul and countless Sith. I won't hesitate to kill Tana or Malak." He said.

Everyone left the room except for Carth and Mission/Zaalbar who got into an argument about Tana's loyalty. Bastila sighed as you slowly got up, 'everything was so peaceful among us when Tana was here.' She thought. Bastila stopped short when she heard a loud smack and turned around.

Carth just looked angry and Mission ran away crying because Tana was her friend and Carth wanted to kill Tana. "Actually, I've changed my mind. The next time we see Tana, she dies. I kill her myself." Carth announced, before he walked back to the bridge.

Bastila shared a look with Juhani, who followed Mission to comfort her. 'Well, this just got a lot more difficult. The friendship between everyone is falling apart.' She thought.

"Tana. If you are alive. Please stay on the path of the Light and try not to give into temptation." Bastila whispered through the bond as went back to the med bay to rest.


	8. Tana's predicament

Meanwhile on the _Slayer-_ about 4 1/2 hrs into the journey to the Star Forge.

Tana was sleeping or still unconscious in her cell with the same female soldier and a different soldier guarding her. "She looks pretty." Sighed the female soldier. This time, Tana was allowed to keep Calo Nord's battle armor on.

The other soldier turned to her. "Well, you are pretty but you are pretty much hiding behind armor."

"Ok, fair enough." She said.

Just then, another soldier came around the corner. "This is for the prisoner." He said, in a gruff voice.

"Alright." Said the female soldier who turned off the force field as the soldier put the food close to her.

"Here ya go." He said, as he put the tray next to her. Tana visibly jumped and stiffened. The soldier shared a look with the other two. "Does she know we're here?"

"I don't know. She hasn't made as much as a peep since she's been in there." Replied the female soldier.

Tana moved to the smell of the food and began feeling around for it until she found it. She grabbed it and began eating. She was just eating for a few minutes until she was finished. "Where am I?" She finally asked, once she stopped eating as she hugged her knees to her chest.

The soldiers just shared confused glances. "Do you really not know where you are?" Asked the soldier with the gruff voice.

"I...I. No, I don't." She answered after a few moments of silence.

"Well, can you see us?" Asked the same soldier.

Tana looked around for a few moments. "No, I can't see you." She replied.

The soldier picked up the tray and walked out of the cell as the female soldier put the force field back up.

"Do you think she really can't see?" Asked the second soldier.

"It's hard to say. I mean, her eyes are open but she can't see." Replied the soldier with the gruff voice.

"Could she be blind? I mean, she did get struck across the face with a lightsaber." The female soldier suggested.

"You know what, I think you might be right." Said the soldier with the gruff voice.

As the soldiers continued talking, Tana curled up into a ball of the bed in the cell and fell asleep.

...

Tana was floating around in a dark void, possibly the dark recesses of her mind. She was thinking about Darth Revan's and Tana Bell's past. She began thinking about things, from Revan's past. Revan was born on a planet and given over to the Jedi. She met Malak on Dantooine. She fought in the Mandalorian War and fought and killed Mandalore. She remembered meeting Canderous' eyes behind his helmet and she remembered building a crimson assassin droid while she was the Dark Lord. She remembered Malak following her since they were friends. She is the reason for Malak becoming the Dark Lord.

HK-47.

She killed her parents out of hatred once she became the Dark Lord and she must have done lots of horrible things.

She began thinking about Tana Bell's 'past'. Her parents were killed while traveling leaving her an orphan. She blamed the Republic on everything that happened to her. She became a smuggler and started attacking Republic shipyards and supply depots. She killed Bendak Starkiller for credits, along with Dia, Largo, and Matrik. She killed Carth's son, Dustil, in the caves on Korriban and lied to Carth about it. She gave the rakghoul serum to Davik for credits. She got the Sandrals and Matales to massacre each other. She did lots of evil things since Taris. She only cared for credits and didn't care for the Republic.

Tana saw a small light and heard noise in the distance.

She saw a light somewhere and got closer and saw the center of the _Ebon Hawk_ and everyone was arguing. She assumed that Bastila was opening a window for her through the bond. It seemed to her that Carth wanted her to die, but the others were defending her.

"Well, it's too late for that now. I'm on the verge of evil." Tana muttered to herself.

She heard a voice and realized that it was Bastila speaking to her through the bond. " _Tana. If you are alive, please stay on the path of the Light and try not to give in to temptation. Please stay safe."_

Tana didn't feel emotion from that message but all she felt was hatred.

...

Sometime later, a Sith officer came by and dropped off Tana's belongings. "Lord Malak, will be here shortly and once we arrive, she will be taken into the temple and tortured." He announced.

"Yes, sir." Said the soldiers.

"So, how is she?" The officer asked.

"She's pretty much fine except that she's..."

"She's what. Spit it out private." The officer ordered.

"She's blind. Whether permanent or temporary, we don't know." Said the female soldier.

The officer looked at the captive while stroking his chin. "Interesting. I'll inform Lord Malak when he gets here."

Sometime later, Darth Malak came down from the bridge and he walked over to the detention area. "My Lord." Said the officer saluting the Dark Lord while the 2 soldiers stood at attention.

"What did she have on her?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Well, 3 lightsabers, 2 heavy blaster pistols, this destroyed stabilizer mask." He said, showing them to Malak. The officer tossed the nearly split in half mask with everything else. "Now, this is going to be interesting." He showed Malak the ancient Sith artifacts that she was wearing. Tulak Hord's mask, Marka Ragnos' gauntlets, Ajunta Pall's blade and the Sith lightsaber from Korriban. "It would seem that she's already on her way to the dark side."

"She's currently wearing battle armor that belonged to Calo Nord and somehow she got her hands on Dark Jedi master robes." Continued the officer.

"Show me the lightsabers." Malak ordered.

The officer ignited the lightsabers in his hand and turned them off. "2 green, and the last one is red. The Sith lightsaber, however, she has been modifying to make it more powerful along with this one." He said as he ignited the red lightsaber again.

"Good. It seems like the artifacts were slowly corrupting her mind and transforming her." Malak observed.

"My Lord. There is one more thing you should know." The officer said.

"What is it?" Malak asked.

"Revan is blind, my Lord. The problem is we don't know if it's temporary or permanent. My guess is permanent since she did receive a lightsaber slash across the face."

"Have some technicians prepare a mask for her. If not then use the power of the Star Forge when we arrive." Malak ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." The officer saluted before walking away.

The force field of the cell was lowered so Malak entered and just stared at his former master.

The woman was just lying on the bed when she felt Malak's piercing gaze. "What do you want Malak?" She asked, sitting up and trying to listen for his voice.

"I can feel the dark power within you. It would have been great if I captured Bastila for her battle meditation but you will have to do." Malak said, and Tana turned her head towards him. "We could use my brutality and your strategy tactics and then we would be unstoppable. However, I'm the master and you will possibly be the apprentice. After all, there needs to be a master and a apprentice."

"You have a point." Tana said, considering.

...

Sometime later, both the _Leviathan_ and the _Slayer_ dropped out of hyperspace when they reached the Star Forge. Malak viewed the Station from the viewport of the bridge.

The Star Forge, an immense factory surrounded by the Sith empire, was above a star, channeling its energy from the star. Not far from the space station was a planet that looked lush with life. The Star Forge was a giant sphere with long fins on 3 sides.

Malak had a shuttle prepared and about an hour later, the shuttle was ready. 2 soldiers were fetch Tana and she had a distrupter collar around her neck and her hands were tied, so she couldn't try anything or escape.

A few minutes later, the shuttle took off from the _Slayer's_ hangar and down towards the planet and to a temple. Malak, 2 dark Jedi, and a disoriented Tana, with assault droids behind her, walked into the temple.


	9. Manaan part 1

(I actually try to memorize the layout of Ahto City on Manaan but I end up getting lost every time)

A few minutes later, the shuttle took off from the _Slayer's_ hangar and down towards the planet and to a temple. Malak, 2 dark Jedi, and a disoriented Tana, with a couple assault droids and a couple sentinel droids behind her, walked into the temple. They walked around and met dark Jedi everywhere.

Malak and a dark Jedi were talking about something but Tana couldn't hear it since she was in a far away place. She could've sworn that the air had a salty smell almost as if this place had a body of water nearby or her body was working against her. She didn't know which it was.

'It probably would've been more effective to put a bag on my head.' Tana thought about her blindness.

The sentinel droids pushed her ahead. "Keep going." The droid ordered.

Malak led them down a long corridor with turrets at either side until he reached the end and slightly to the right. There was a large stone slab that was perfect for someone of her height. Tana was put against the stone slab and her arms and legs were shackled while the disrupter collar was taken off her neck. The droids left the area to guard the entrance leaving them alone.

Once the collar was off, Tana no longer felt disoriented but she had no idea where she was. Without warning, Malak pointed his hand at the girl and began torturing her with force lightning. Tana's back arched in pain and she wanted to get away but the more she struggled, the more painful it got.

After a while Malak stopped and he just laughed. "You are strong, Jedi. But I will break you." He said, leaning closer and tightening his fist to show his point.

"I'll... I probably won't fall to the dark side." Tana said, unsure of herself, as she turned her ahead in a different direction so she could hear Malak.

Malak just stepped away for a moment and Tana assumed that he gave up until she felt the force lightning again. The force lightning seem to be going through her armor, penetrating her body and shaking her very core as Tana just groaned in pain.

"You think torture might turn me?" Tana asked.

"Torture? No, you misunderstand. This is a taste of the dark side to whet your appetite." He said, leaning in close to her face and Tana shuddered when she felt his hand against her skin. "I _know_ that I will break you. When you finally do swear loyalty to me, it will be willingly."

"I don't think I want this." Tana said.

"You lie to yourself about your loyalties but I see the truth in your words. The dark side is calling to you. You hunger to taste it. Become my apprentice and then all that power will be yours." Malak said.

'Is this guy serious? I hope he realizes that I used to be his former master.' Tana thought and then she heard it.

The force lightning.

Tana just groaned in annoyance and once she began getting electricuted with force lightning, it became screams and shouts of pain.

...

The _Ebon Hawk_ dropped out of hyperspace in space near Manaan.

Bastila walk up after having a vision and went into the main room.

Carth walked from the bridge into the comm room and tried to bring up the Republic embassy. "Hello, this is Carth Onasi and I'm with the Republic."

"Onasi? It's good to hear another soldier. What can I do for you?" Came a reply.

"We are on a mission for the Republic to stop the Sith. If you can, we need a separate hangar." Carth said.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do." Came the reply. There was just silence on the comm system and moments later. "I got you a hangar. Please pilot your ship to this hangar." He then told Carth the directions to the hangar.

Carth went back to the bridge and began piloted the ship towards the only port on Manaan. Ahto City. He found the hangar and landed the ship. "Welcome to Manaan." Carth said on the intercom.

Carth came from the bridge. "I've contacted the Republic embassy and they're giving us one of their hangars to dock in."

"That's good news." Bastila said.

"But there's a problem. Both the Republic and the Sith are at Manaan." Carth said.

"Can I ask why?" Mission asked.

"Well, Manaan is known for its neutrality. The Sith and the Republic both need kolto for the war." Canderous said.

Carth turned to Bastila. "Do you know where we will find the Star Map?"

"I had a vision and it looks like it's hidden underwater." Bastila said.

"Well, we'll try to get to it anyway." Carth said.

The group got to the boarding ramp when Carth turned and looked back up the ramp at the crimson droid. "Leave Mr. Trigger happy and T3 here to guard the ship." He said, and upon receiving questioning looks, he quickly added. "Well, I don't trust him."

"Exclamation: stupid orange organic meatbag. I would like nothing more than to blast you." Came the crimson droid's reply, which Carth just ignored.

The group walked towards the hangar door, opened it, and were met with a frustrated Republic soldier and a calm Sith soldier (in his uniform not the armor) arguing about something. "You Republic people are so pathetic, sitting around groveling at the tablescraps the galactic senators deign to give you. It makes me sick."

"Ugh, I hate Sith." Mission muttered quietly and Bastila just smiled at her showing that she agreed.

"The senators work for the good of the whole galaxy, not for individual gain!" The Republic soldier argued, allying his hands into fists.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, you gutless simp! It's the destiny of weak-minded fools like you to be ruled over by the strong, like we Sith!"

"I'm warning you! Don't push me, or you'll get just watch you are asking for!"

"Try it. Just try it. I'd love to see you throw the first punch. And with all the cameras around the Selkath would be all over you inside of 30 seconds. You break their laws, you pay the price, Republic scum. But I can see that your not man enough to back up your words anyway. If you ever feel like relieving yourself of your worthless existence, feel free to come by our enclave here. We have many, many ways to fulfill your wish." And with that, the Sith soldier walked away with a smirk on his face.

The Republic just growled angrily after the Sith soldier. He turned to the newcomers that watched the whole scene. "Yeah, what do you want...?" He asked but stopped shortly when he looked at the clothing of everyone before him. "Oh. I apologize Master Jedi. I should not have been rude."

"It is quite alright." Bastila told the soldier, before anyone could respond.

"No really. I should apologize. I should try to control myself...as you Jedi do. Is there anything I can help you with?" The soldier replied.

"I know how you feel when angered." Bastila muttered. "Why do the Sith upset you so much?"

"These damn Sith are everywhere on Manaan, pushing us Republic citizens around, trying to goad us into breaking the law somewhere."

"So the Sith and Republic co-exist peacefully on Manaan. So to speak."

"Not really. Just look at their eyes. They look like they want to kill us."

"I know how that feels." Bastila sighed. "Do you know where we can find the Republic embassy?"

"Of course. If you have any other questions, you should go ask Roland Wann, our Republic diplomat." The Republic soldier gave them directions and returned to his duties.

Once they paid the fee to enter Manaan and they separated. Canderous went to the bar in Ahto West, while Carth, the Jedi went to the Republic embassy in Ahto East Central, and Mission and Zaalbar just hanged out in Ahto West Central and looked out over the water and talked about how beautiful the galaxy is.

Somewhere behind them, a Sith soldier was staring at the Twi'lek and Wookiee. He used his commlink to channel the Sith embassy. "They are here but separated. The ones that Lord Malak but a bounty on." He said into the commlink. He received instructions and motioned for several other soldiers to follow him and a couple others to deal with the Twi'lek and Wookie.

...

Meanwhile in the hangar, HK shut himself down out of boredom in the comm room and T3 just ran system checks when the four soldiers marched up the boarding ramp.

They didn't see HK anywhere but they did see T3 working on a panel. The lead soldier fired a shot and T3 short circuited and shut down. "Search the ship." He ordered.

The soldiers started to search the ship, hoping to find some way to disable the ship. The lead soldier found the scattered parts in the cargo hold and began putting it together with the help of another soldier.

Another soldier was looking for anything in the crew quarters and the other soldier started to search the comm room, somehow missing the droid in the corner.

The droid activated and killed the soldier quickly and quietly and he did the same with the other soldier. Now the only soldiers were the ones in the cargo hold

everyone quietly and just left the bodies of the soldiers on the floor on the hangar.

...

Mission and Zaalbar were just looking across the ocean. "I didn't know that the galaxy could be this beautiful." Mission exclaimed amazed.

[It is beautiful.] Zaalbar agreed.

The Sith soldier quickly looked around, and luckily enough, there were no Selkath anywhere. He prepared to use his rifle to knock the two out. He turned to his friend. "Alright, we only have a few minutes to do this. So it has to be fast."

He turned back to the Twi'lek and fired a dart from his rifle. It hit Mission in the neck, which taken her by surprise, and it Zaalbar, well, somewhere. Within a few moments, both were knocked out of the ground, and they took Mission and Zaalbar back to their base.

Mission had no idea what happened. All she knew was that she was with Zaalbar and now she is in a torture cell being tortured by Sith soldiers, in armor, and Zaalbar is pounding his fists against the force field of his cell with two guards pointing their rifles at him.

"Stop lying to us, girlie. Now tell us what we want to know. Where are your other companions!?"

"They are all dead. We were the only ones to escape." Mission lied.

The soldier, in his grey uniform, just laughed. "Oh that's a good one." He then electrocuted her. "Now, don't lie to us girlie. We saw you separate and we want to know where your other companions have gone."

"I don't know where they are. I'm telling you the...ahhh!" The twi'lek exclaimed in pain.

"You know what. We are just going to collect the bounty on your heads." The soldier said, as he released her from the torture cell. Mission paled at the bounty remark. "It would be a shame to waste a pretty thing like you without having some fun first."

The soldier had a smirk on his face as he waved someone over and behind him appeared a dark Jedi. He ignited his saber, held her head, held his lightsaber close to Mission's neck as the soldier began to undress her. "You will feel really miserable after this, I assure you."

Mission really didn't want what was coming to her. So she screamed loud enough hoping that someone she knew had heard. Fortunately for her, she heard shouting. blaster shots, and lightsabers igniting. But unfortunately, she couldn't scream because the soldier decided to shut her up with something.


	10. Manaan part 2

Canderous followed Carth and the Jedi since he discovered the bar was in that direction. He left them and continued on past the Republic embassy. He managed to find the bar, take a seat and ordered a whiskey.

He looked around and heard a Selkath saying something about the Sith and missing children while another Selkath was saying something along the lines of needing someone to spy on the Republic. He decided to contact Bastila and then a Mandalorian mercenary came up to him. "Canderous! I haven't seen you since the Republic broke our ranks at the battle of Malachor!" Said the merc.

"Ergeron, I see you've got some new guns to add to your collection. Times must have been profitable for since the war." Canderous said.

"Very profitable. When the Republic defeated our fleets, I learned a valuable lesson: it's far better to be a freelance mercenary in a war than to be a soldier for the losing side." Ergeron said, as he sat down next to Canderous, as he ordered a whiskey and began chatting what each have done since the war.

...

Carth, Bastila, Jolee and Juhani managed to find the Republic embassy.

However, they had to deal with a slave dealer from Juhani's past, who they were looking our for and a long time friend of Jolee in prison.

They saw a dark skinned Republic officer with a white beard, giving orders to a couple Republic soldiers. He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming up to him. He looked up and saw the newcomers. They all looked distracted, distressed, while the male in the orange jacket looked angry and paranoid. 'Interesting.' He thought to himself.

"Welcome to Manaan. I'm Roland Wann. I'm the official representative the Republic has on this planet, so I can help out anyone. What can I do for you?" Roland announced.

Bastila decided to just tell the truth since she could trust Republic soldiers. "We are on a mission for the Jedi council. Perhaps you can help us with it." Bastila said.

"Of course, of course. I will do whatever I can but I'm just a simple diplomatic representative of the Republic. I doubt that I can be of any use to the Jedi Council."

"We seek a Star Map, an artifact of a long and forgotten race."

"An ancient and forgotten race...and you think it may be on Manaan? Hmm." Roland seemed to be thinking.

"You know something, don't you?" Bastila asked.

"Well, perhaps. But if you want information then you'll have to do something for me first."

"What do you want us to do?" Bastila asked.

"We were using a submersible recon droid in the oceans surrounding Ahto City and it was...damaged. It took a data recording of the outside of the city before being driven off by the firaxen sharks. But while it was returned to the surface, it encountered difficulties and was disabled. It's automatic systems floated it to the surface but we were unable to retrieve it in time." Roland explained. "The Sith were applying subtle pressure to the Selkath authorities for some reason we could not determine and were able to delay us long enough that they could retrieve it before we did. The droid's data centers are heavily encrypted so it will take the Sith several days, we believe, to get its data. It was captured 12 hours ago. It is imperative that we get it back."

"So, where is the droid?" Carth asked, with an angry tone before Bastila could answer but the Jedi glared at him.

"It is heavily guarded, we believe, in the Sith embassy here on Manaan. Since we have no soldiers to spare, we have no one who can break in there and retrieve it. This is what we ask you to do." Roland explained.

"How do we get inside the Sith embassy?" Bastila asked.

"We have several leads we have been working on to get inside the Sith base. Any of them can work for you, although it would be easier to just concentrate on just one." Roland said and he began listing the options to get inside.

"We'll go with the Sith data cards." Jolee said.

"Good choice. We've been working on that for a while, but it's been difficult so far. Maybe you'll have better luck." He said, as he looked down at his console.

Jolee went into a computer room and started trying to decrypt the data cards after a technician showed him how. Bastila, Juhani, and Carth walked over to the corner.

"He's hiding something." Carth accused.

"That maybe so but we still have to help..." Bastila started, but was interrupted by her commlink. "Yes?"

"This is Canderous. While you infiltrate the Sith base, you might want to search the base for missing Selkath kids. Some Selkath is asking around for someone to spy on the Republic for the mercenaries that have gone missing." came the reply. Juhani and Carth just looked at each other confused but kept silent.

"Ok, will do." She said and then she tried to bring up Mission. "Mission, we need you to go back to the ship. Mission? Mission are you there?" She looked back at Carth and Juhani. "Something is wrong. She won't respond."

"Something is wrong. Do you think something happened to her?" Carth wondered, clearly worried.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bastila sighed.

Once Jolee was shown what to do, he made sure the technician and no one else was watching as he sliced the system. He found what he was looking for after a few moments. _The murder footage._ He sent the video to the _Ebon Hawk_ and he managed to decrypt 4 Sith data cards and he walked back to the others.

"I've got the data cards but now all we need is some disguises." Jolee said, to the Jedi and Carth.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Said Roland has he walked up with 4 stolen Sith armor uniforms and 4 blaster rifles. "We got these from a space battle earlier. No where near Manaan."

"Thanks." Jolee said, as they went somewhere to get dressed.

...

Bastila, Carth, Jolee, and Juhani marched toward the Sith embassy like soldiers on patrol. Any Sith officers or soldiers didn't pay attention to them since they were in uniform.

They were on their way to the embassy and it looked like no one was around. "Do you think this will work?" Carth asked.

"It better work. As long as we don't run into any dark Jedi then we will be find. If Mission is here, then we find her and get the date module." Bastila said.

They got closer to the embassy gates and they saw several sentinel droids and a very bored looking diplomat. They showed him their passcards and he motioned for them to enter, without really looking at them. They went inside and down the elevator and were met with a female officer who just looked at them.

The group walked past but Carth walked right behind her, making her turn around. "What are you doing behind me? You better not be trying anything funny."

"I'm not." Carth said, as he took out a stun stick and hit her in the neck. Her eyes widen when she realized what happened but she quickly passed out before she could call out or request reinforcements.

"Alright, Jolee and Carth. You go get the data module while me and Juhani go find Mission." Bastila said and they split up.

...

Jolee was bending over the console and looking through the cameras while Carth was trying to figure out where to put the unconscious female officer. He found the room with the recon droid. "Well, it appears that Roland was right. It is heavily guarded. I wonder if I would be able to get rid of them." Jolee decided to gas the room and a few moments later, the guards in the room were on the floor unconscious and the guard droid malfunctioned and exploded.

Jolee turned to Carth, who looked like he was carrying the woman away from a pile of wreckage. "Carth, stop messing around with your girlfriend and let's get on our way."

"She's not my... You know what forget it." Carth muttered, as he put the woman against the console.

Jolee and Carth were walking around and passed soldiers who didn't seem to notice them and so far no dark Jedi. "We should probably find some missing Selkath youths while we are here." Carth said, quietly to Jolee.

They saw a Selkath youth standing over ahead of them and Jolee started talking to the youth and somehow convinced him to leave the teachings of the Sith. They continued going further and found a room of a few Selkath youths. Somehow Jolee was able to convince them to give up trying to learn to become a Sith. The Selkath youths went toward the entrance of the embassy and left.

They eventually found the room with the submersible recon droid and now they had to figure out how to get the data module. "So did Roland tell us how to get the data module?" Carth asked.

"No, he didn't. So I'm guessing we have to figure it out." Jolee muttered and they started trying to decrypt it.

...

"I sure hope Mission is ok." Juhani muttered.

"I'm sure she is. We can't lose hope." Bastila muttered as they started walking down a hallway and ended up in a control room of some kind.

They opened one of the airlock doors and a officer was trying to help them through the doors when it jammed and they had to go back. They heard a growl and followed it to find Zaalbar in a cell, they freed him and told him to stay put as they searched for Mission.

They found themselves in the long hallway again but this time they were hearing loud noises from the door farther down the hall, guarded by at least 4 guards and a couple dark Jedi.

"Stop lying to us, girlie!" Came a masculine voice.

"I don't know where they are. I'm telling you the...ahhh!" Came a familiar feminine voice.

Bastila and Juhani shared a look. "That's definitely Mission, alright." Bastila said, as the guard said something, she couldn't make out.

"It would be a shame to waste a pretty little thing like you without having some fun first." The voice said, followed by a lightsaber igniting, some screaming, and a muffled scream which had some disgusting sounds.

Bastila and Juhani found their lightsabers and ignited them, catching the attention of the guards and dark Jedi at the door. It was clear that the guards were confused since Bastila and Juhani looked like Sith soldiers with lightsabers. The guards started shooting

"So much for stealth." Bastila muttered as she and Juhani deflected laser bolts from the guards and locking blades with the dark Jedi.

A few of the deflected blaster bolts hit 2 of the guards killing them. It seemed that no one else heard the sounds of the fight since no one came running. Bastila was locking blades with the dark Jedi using her double bladed lightsaber while Juhani was dealing with the remaining guards.

The two guards were shooting and the next moment, they were floating in the air, really confused until Juhani flung them against each other and then flung them against the wall, knocking them out. Juhani dropped them and they were both slumped against the wall, blasters discarded on the floor.

Bastila killed one dark Jedi and flung the other dark Jedi into the wall. Somehow, the dark Jedi managed to lose his lightsaber. "Who and what are you?" The dark Jedi demanded.

"We are a new generation of Sith trooper force users." Bastila said, with a smirk on her face behind the armor.

Juhani catched on and joined in. "We are going to be your worst nightmare."

The dark Jedi looked lost, trying to understand what they were saying. "I don't believe that." He didn't get his and when he was flung against the ceiling and wall, and then sliced against by Bastila's lightsaber, killing him. "Well, that was fun." Juhani.

They opened the door to discover Mission, half naked, choking on the soldier in front of her who was caressing her and a dark Jedi stood nearby ready to kill the twi'lek. Bastila got angry since she saw this and killed the soldier and dark Jedi. "It's us, Mission. You are safe." Bastila said, hugging Mission, with the girl hugging her back.

Juhani looked around at the two people who were abusing Mission. "Mission, I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Juhani said.

Bastila began helping Mission get ready, while Juhani contacted Jolee.

...

Jolee and Carth were still trying to get to the data module, but were taking a break. "Dammit. I'm too old to be hacking heavily encrypted modules. We should've brought T3 for this job." Jolee muttered,

Carth held back a chuckle. "Jolee, you are old but not that old, if you get my mean."

"Are you implying something, mister. I can still give you a lecture about mistreating the elderly. I had this exact conversation with Tana." Jolee said and then realized what he said. "That didn't hit a soft spot, did it?"

"No you didn't. I'm still trying to get over the betrayal and _if_ we see her, I'll try to forgive her." Carth said.

"Do I detect a hint of love?" Jolee said.

"You probably do." Carth said.

"Now, since you were married before this, I probably won't give you a lecture about love but I'm going to anyway." Jolee said, but was quickly interrupted by his commlink.

"This is Juhani. We have Mission and Zaalbar but she's fine. Just don't ask any questions if you know what we mean. Do you have the data module?" Came the reply.

"Oh. That's so terrible. I feel sorry for her." Jolee said. "Yeah, about the data module. We don't have it. We've been at the damned thing for about half an hour and I'll probably die of old age before we get it."

"Wait, Roland didn't give you anything to get to the data module?" Juhani asked, surprised.

"Nope. He never did." Jolee said.

"Well, keep trying and we'll wait for you." Juhani said.

Jolee turned to Carth. "You have any explosives?"

"There's plenty around here but we can risk destroying the data module." Carth said.

"Well, it's either hacking this machine and risk getting caught or destroy the machine and risk destroying the data module." Jolee muttered and then remembered his lightsaber. "Actually, I'm just going to use this."

He got his lightsaber and plunged it deep into the droid and somehow that caused the droid to spit out the data module. "I should've done that from the very start." Jolee said as Carth picked it up. "Now, let's get out of here."

...

The group was near the entrance but they were stuck.

The female officer that Carth stunned was knocked out was conscious and angry. She was currently rubbing the spot on her neck that Carth stuck the taser. "What was that?" She muttered only to find the people who knocked her out gone. While she was out, the Selkath youths went up the elevator and returned to their families.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this." She said and she leaned down and spoke into the transmitter on the console. "Commander Gran! Report to the security desk immediately!"

The same diplomat and at least 6 sentinel droids entered the room moments later.

"Who did you authorize to enter recently?" She asked.

"Well, 4 soldiers recently. Why?"

She moved her hand to the mark on her neck. "Well, I'm starting to believe that they are spies."

"What? Sound the alarm! We'll find them!" Said the diplomat as he lead the droids down a hallway while the female officer turned an alarm on.

With the diplomat and his droids gone, and the rest of the base looking for them, which left them to get passed the female officer. Unfortunately for them, she called up a few guards.

"Now is the time to leave." Bastila said, as Mission and Zaalbar put on invisibility belts, so they couldn't be seen. They walked past the security desk but unfortunately, she recognized Carth since he still had the stun stick on his belt and she closed the door locking them in there.

"Wait, right there. I recognize you! You were the one who knocked me out earlier!" She exclaimed.

Carth turned towards her and tossed away his blaster, and the stun stick and got into a defensive stance. The two began tossing punches at each other until Carth knocked her out and opened the door. They left the Sith embassy and returned to the Republic embassy.

"Carth, now I think it's time for a lecture on how to treat women." Jolee said, with a smirk.

Carth just chuckled. "It's wrong to do that unless it's a Sith woman."

The group then gave the data module to Roland Wann who then explained the purpose of the recon droid and gave them a submersible to get down to a research station on the ocean floor. He explained the really reason why the Republic has been sending mercenaries to the base.

They decided to send Carth, Juhani, Bastila, and Jolee down in the submersible to the underwater station but they decided to return to the Hawk for a few minutes.

...

They found the slaver, that wanted to buy Juhani earlier, dead on the floor of the hangar along with his goons with HK standing on the boarding ramp. "Statement: I found these meatbags snooping around here so I blasted them."

They discussed things and what is going to happen. "This last Star Map is the key to finding the Star Forge. Once we find the Star Map, we find the Star Forge and destroy it." Carth said.

After a few minutes they decided to get going and they departed leaving Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous, HK and T3 with the _Hawk_.


	11. Hrakert Rift Station part 1

The group marched back to the Republic embassy and confronted Roland and he explained everything. "Since I don't know what's going on down there, all I can say is watch for anything and good luck."

They then went into the submersible with Carth driving to the bottom of the ocean. The ride was in silence while Juhani and Bastila meditated, and Jolee just stared out the window at the water.

Carth suddenly had to swerve the submersible out of the way when a massive object came straight towards them but as soon as Carth swerved, the object disappeared somewhere behind them.

...

Canderous was just cleaning out his repeater rifle when his commlink went off. 'Hello? This Canderous.' He said in Mandalorian.

'I know who you are. You are talking to Revan.' The voice replied in Mandalorian.

'Revan? I'm glad you are alive but everyone else thinks you are dead.' He said.

'Good, lets hope it says that way. Well, I've just became Malak's apprentice and I want you and HK to join me.'

'Does Malak know about this?'

'Yes, I told him about the two of you. Also, the Sith know to expect the two of you. You know the materials in the cargo hold?'

'Yeah? What about it?'

'Just make a bomb out of it. I was planning on using it for something but now I'm planning to use it for the _Ebon Hawk_.'

'Alright. I'll hook it up to the engines and once we get the data then me and HK will join you shortly after.'

'Good. Anyone else around?'

'Only the twi'lek and the Wookiee. The Jedi and Carth went down to get the Star Map.'

'That makes your job easier then.' And with that the commlink was off.

Canderous began building the bomb in the cargo hold and he was building it fast and carefully.

While Canderous was talking to Revan in Mandalorian, Mission walked by and heard Canderous' voice and a female's voice speaking in Mandalorian. She merely thought he was talking to a friend and thought nothing of it and returned to her bunk for a nap, while Zaalbar was busy making something in the swoop bay..

About 45 minutes later, Canderous had the bomb made, along with a detonator, carried the bomb to the engine room. He placed the bomb in the middle of the two engines and connected the bomb to the engines. "I better sabotage this a little so that pilot doesn't get suspicious of anything." He muttered to himself. A few minutes later, he rechecked everything and he hoped that the ship wouldn't give away the foreign object in the engine room.

"Now, I've got to either wield the door shut or put a complicated password on it. But first, I've got to knock the Wookiee out." He muttered, as he got the tools for either wielding the door shut or a passcode on it.

Suddenly HK came in the room. "Statement. Need anything?"

"Go stun or knock out the Wookiee."

"Affirmation: I will but what are we doing?" The droid asked.

"We are going to see your original master." Canderous said.

"Exclamation: oh I'm so happy she's alive and I can't wait to serve her again." The droid, left but took a stun blaster from the cargo hold and quietly walked up to Zaalbar and blasted him. The Wookie was surprised but couldn't react as he passed out.

"Hehe. You know what, I think I might just do both, just to get under Carth's skin." Canderous muttered with a smirk as he closed the engine room door and started wielding the door. After the door was wielded shut, he added a security console and made s series of impossible answers. Canderous just smirked at his little sabotage and walked to his bunk. He put on his blue Mandalorian assault armor and he and HK left the hangar _._

...

Carth and the Jedi finally got the bottom of the ocean and entered the station. When the hatch opened, the 3 Jedi began stretching since they spent who knows how long in HHe submersible. "I think I nearly died of old age." Jolee complained.

"You could've gone a bit faster, Carth." Bastila said.

"Well, I figured I'd take the scenic route so everyone here could enjoy the view." Carth replied, causally.

They took a look at their surroundings at the station and it seemed to be a mess. Half of the ceiling and part of the wall collapsed onto a submersible, destroying it. The room seemed to have some light but a few lights were flickering. On a nearby wall, there were holes and a blaster nearby. There were a few dead bodies lying about and there was pools of blood in some places.

Carth walked over to the nearest body and looked at it. "Guys, I think these were the mercenaries that were sent by the Republic. And it looks like, he was mauled to death."

Bastila's face scrunched up into disgust. "That's disgusting. Let's hurry up so we don't run into whatever that did this to him."

"I don't like this place either but we get the Star Map and get out." Said Jolee.

The 4 of them walked over to the door and were met with a panic stricken twi'lek mercenary. "How... how did you get in? Did they send another submersible? Quick, we have to get out of here, we have to get away!" The merc said.

"So, who are you?" Bastila asked.

"No! No! We have no time, we have to leave now! I managed to close the door after they killed everyone else, but I don't know how long it will hold." The merc said, fast.

"Calm down, sonny. We are just trying to help." Jolee said.

"What is he talking about?" Carth muttered.

"Can you please tell us what happened here?" Bastila asked.

"The Selkath, they went crazy! They started killing anything that moved. Someone must have triggered the defense systems too, 'cause all the droids activated as well. I was one of the mercs the Republic sent down here to find out what happened. We came down and secured the first couple rooms... there were bodies everywhere... And the Selkath came out... screaming and croaking their fishy little war-cries." The twi'lek explained.

"Wait, you mean the Selkath?" Bastila asked, not really comprehending what she's hearing.

"So we are going to be fighting fish? I guess I'm making the sushi then." Jolee muttered Carth couldn't help but he just grinned.

"They swarmed out and over us. There was no way we could stop them. So we ran... But hardly any of us made it. I locked the door behind us, bu...but the others had already left in the submersible! The sharks... the firaxa out there and... worse... I heard an explosion shortly after the submersible left. They didn't make it. Just food for the sharks and the Selkath...like us."

"We should get him to the surface." Juhani suggested.

"Back to the surface. Yes...NO! There's something out there... it got the other submersible already."

"And it nearly got us on our way down." Carth said.

"You are lucky to be alive." The twi'lek said.

"So we are stuck here? Great." Muttered Bastila.

"We can't leave until you do something. Blow up the entire station maybe. That might distract whatever it is long enough for us to escape to the surface. But all the machinery and stuff is in the southern half, and that's been flooded! There might still be environmental suits but... but... the Selkath might have laid their eggs in them!" The twi'lek said.

"Wait here, while we go into the station." Bastila said, trying to walk past him.

"No! I locked the door so that the Selkath won't get in. If you open it, we're all done for!"

"Listen, we have to go in there. We might be able to stop whatever's going on here." Bastila said, putting her hands on the merc's shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "We will be extra careful and besides, what can a bunch of fish do to 3 Jedi and a soldier."

"Well, you might have a point." The merc mumbled.

"Stay here and we will come back for you. I promise that you will be safe." Bastila said, with a smile.

"Ok, I will stay here and wait for you, I guess." Said the merc.

The group went through the next door and found a long hallway. There was a couple dead bodies in the hallway and they could see the firaxa sharks swimming around outside.

...

They found a terminal and wondered if it was working. "I'll see if I can work my magic." Mumbled Jolee, as he sliced the terminal.

He looked through each camera and it appeared that the Selkath were in the side rooms, so he locked the doors, and disabled the patrol droids in a nearby corridor, and disabled the rest of the droids and he downloaded the map of the area to a datapad. He got off the terminal and looked at the datapad. "Ok, I'll lead. I have the map of the area and I locked certain doors so we don't become fish food." He said, as he walked ahead of everyone.

They looked at the state of everything and pipes were leaking and there were large puddles of water on the floor, dead bodies. Even on the camera footage, it appeared that the research station is falling apart.

They had their weapons drawn just in case anything happened and they watched the disabled patrol droids for any sign of powering back on. They walked in total silence except for some loud groaning sounds on the other side of certain doors and they knew it was Selkath.

They came to a room, where there was crazy laughing in a locker and they approached the locker. A soldier, who went crazy, had locked himself up so he wouldn't get eaten by the Selkath. They spent at least several minutes trying to convince the soldier to come on out but he wouldn't so Carth shot the lock and began knocking some sense into the man, which the soldier became sane after a few moments and went to join the twi'lek mercenary. They looked further into the room and they found a environmental suit and a sonic emitter near a dead scientist.

"This is where we split up." Bastila said, once they reached one of the pressure doors, after they attached the sonic emitter to the environmental suit.

"Ok, we will wait for you here and try not to get eaten." Jolee said and the only thing Bastila could do was smile weakly at him.

...

Roland Wann was looking at his console when a Republic soldier walked up to him. "Sir, I've just found out something." He said, looking at the datapad in his hands.

"What, is it soldier?" Asked the diplomat.

"Well, you know the group that went down in the submersible? The soldier, the 3 Jedi, the twi'lek and Wookie, the Mandalorian and 2 droids." The soldier was still looking at the datapad in his hands and he handed the datapad to Roland.

Roland started looking at the datapad. "What about them?"

"Well, I just found out that they have bounties on their heads by Darth Malak and 3 of those bounties have already been claimed." Said the soldier, who showed the claimed bounties to Roland.

"The crimson droid, the Mandalorian, and some woman named Tana Bell. Strange, I don't remember seeing her." Roland said. "Wait, when were these other bounties claimed?"

"Well, I heard Carth mutter something about losing someone on the _Leviathan._ So I'm guessing killed by Malak or some soldiers." Said the soldier. "Also, the other 2 bounties were claimed not that long ago." The soldier who found the video that the Sith sent to them.

The video showed HK-47 and Canderous, in some light battle armor, being confronted by some Sith soldiers and a couple dark Jedi, in one of the Sith hangers. They started fighting and HK-47 was destroyed by a dark Jedi while Canderous was killed by a Sith soldier.

"Now, I've got to figure out how to them this." Roland muttered.

"Also, here's another thing. There are several Sith interdictor cruisers orbiting the planet, preventing any Republic ships to leave. The Selkath don't think anything of it." Said the soldier.

"Well, this just got harder." Roland muttered as he walked over to the submersible hanger and waited for them to come back up, if they were still alive.

...

Near the hangar bays where the _Ebon Hawk_ is, a crowd of people began gathering towards one of the Sith hangar bays. The Republic soldier from earlier was watching the group from a distance, wondering what was going on but didn't want to get close and just hung back with his friend, who was busy checking the kolto.

The group moved into the hangar bay to discuss whatever they needed to discuss. They locked the hangar bay door behind them so no one could see or record their little meeting.

The group mainly consisted of humans in uniforms and Selkath and a tall bald man who had a goatee was giving instructions about something and he put his hood on

"Do you know what to do?" Asked the tall hooded man. The humans began murmuring that they did understand.

['Yes, I will begin hacking their systems.'] said a Selkath who went towards the shuttle.

"Take these uniforms. No one will think anything of you but you must do it fast and quick and then we can get out of here." Said, the bald hooded man, and his 2 hooded companions remained silent.

"Thanks. We won't let you down." Said a uniformed human, as he took the uniforms and most of the humans left the hangar bay.

The tall hooded man turned to his companions. "Follow me since I know how to get there and surprise them." He said and his two companions just nodded.


	12. Hrakert Rift Station part 2

(I know that the guy was supposed to be after the 3rd Star Map and before the Leviathan but I decided to include him after the final Star Map. One way or another, he appears.)

Bastila looked at the hallway in front of her and she couldn't believe that the whole place was submerged. She thought the Twi'lek mercenary meant partially flooded but she probably misunderstood him.

Bastila slowly made her way to wherever she was going and she looked to each of the ways she could go. She spotted another survivor wearing an environmental suit down the flooded hallway and he just stood there, probably waiting for something. She decided to travel away from the survivor to see the damage and in a couple rooms, the ceiling collapsed onto the floor so she decided to go to the survivor.

She had no way to protect herself except for the sonic emitter but she had no idea if it actually worked. She looked around and saw dead bodies floating by and smaller fish swimming by. She tried not to throw up in her suit, so she just stared at the floor and said the Jedi code to calm herself.

The entire hallway was dark except in a few places, and she guessed that a few lights remained on while most of them went out and there was a flickering light a bit past the survivor. Once she got to him, the survivor noticed her.

"Who's there? You're not Selkath. I can see that much. Are you another rescue team?" He asked, stepping closer and pushing away a dead body.

"I'm Bastila Shan, and I'm part of the Jedi order. The Republic sent me down to investigate."

"A Jedi, huh? We probably could've used a Jedi. I'm a merc the Republic hired a couple days ago to investigate - but all we found was a bunch of insane Selkath killing everything that moves!" The merc said. "All my companions are dead. The Selkath swarmed over us - there were dozens of them! And they...they looked wrong, somehow. Like something had changed inside them. Insane or something... Oh, I'd have gone back to the surface long ago if this complex hadn't been overrun by all those crazy Selkath! There's no way for me to get to the submarine docking bay."

Bastila was convinced that he hadn't slept for a couple days since he was just hanging out in the submerged part of the facility and she wondered how he knew that. "So, what are you doing in the underwater section?"

"I discovered a way to get to the bay and seal off the rest of the base. I just have to find the kolto harvester they built on the Hrakert rift. It's got an emergency override to open the doors to the submarine docking bay and I could get in from the outside. I figured my only chance was to slap on an environmental suit, head out onto the ocean floor and check that harvester out for myself. Besides, it's got to be safer out on the ocean floor than back in there with all those crazed Selkath mutants running around looking for dinner."

"Ok, I'll go with you." Bastila said. 'Is he forgetting about the firaxan sharks?'

"I'm not spending another minute in this facility - not with those psychotic fish people all over the place! I'm heading out to the ocean floor right now - it leads to another complex of buildings. Going through them is the only way to reach the kolto harvester. We should probably stick together, but I won't wait around in here with the Selkath. You can catch up with me if you want - down the hall and through the doors on the right. I'll be waiting on the ocean floor where it's safe." He said, before turning around and walking way very slowly.

Bastila followed him and she immediately saw a massive hole in the wall and that shocked her. "I certainly hope I don't run into whatever made that." She said. The hole looked like something was trying to get it but she couldn't figure out what. The survivor was walking across the sand while Bastila stood in the opening of the hole.

"Come on - hurry up! Don't just stand there, we have to keep moving! The water is filled with..." He said, but Bastila saw it, before he did. A firaxan shark was swimming toward him with its jaws open wide.

"Move!" Bastila shouted but knowing that he won't get out of the way in time, she decided to do something and she used the Force to pull the man back towards her. The man was confused when he suddenly was pulled backwards but then he saw the firaxan shark. The shark was now swimming towards them and Bastila used the sonic emitter on the shark. The shark stopped swimming, floated upside down and twitched a little and then stopped moving entirely and she wasn't sure if she killed it or not.

"You.. you saved me." The merc said.

"Don't mention it. We have to be careful and just follow me." She said and the two of them, slowly made their way across the ocean floor to the other part of the base.

A couple firaxan sharks came towards them but Bastila used the sonic and stunned or killed them. They past a section of the base where there was a firaxan just hanging out thanks to giant hole in the structure. They came to an the other base and they decided to go right.

There seemed to be more firaxan sharks swimming around as they attempted to make their way to the pressure door. They decided to try to get over there as fast as they could. They were about halfway across to the pressure door when the merc screamed. "Ahhh!"

Bastila turned around just in time to see a firaxan shark carry him away and tear him apart. She felt sick as she watched the firaxan sharks feed on him and as the water turned red in that area. She continued on to the pressure door and got in just in time avoiding the same fate as the merc and the firaxan shark following her slammed into the pressure door and swam away.

"He would still be alive if we just went faster." Bastila muttered.

...

Carth, Jolee, and Juhani were waiting for Bastila in the same place where Bastila left. "Do you want to play some pazaak?" Jolee suggested not long after Bastila left, and Juhani looked at him, like he suggested something crazy.

"Sure, if it helps pass the time." Carth said. "What about you, Juhani?"

"No, I'm good. I think I'll just go mediate." She said, and walked away and out of sight, with both Jolee and Carth staring after her.

"Is she always like that?" Carth asked, after they got set up.

"Probably but I think Cathar are just aloof in general." Jolee said. For a while, the two only had pazaak in mind. They listened to the sounds echoing eerily throughout the station.

"It's really creepy down here. I wish Bastila would hurry up so we could get back to the surface." Carth said.

"You are definitely right about that but the only thing we can do is wait." Jolee said. They continued playing pazaak when a patrol droid walked by. "I thought I disabled the patrol droids."

Carth turned around and watched the droid. "I'm sure you did but would you like to deal with the droid?" Jolee just nodded, put down their cards, and walked over to the droid. The droid noticed them and started firing at them, and Carth fired at the droid with a disrupter rifle and the droid shut down.

They watched the droid until a blaster shot destroyed it from farther down the hall. The duo peered around the corner and saw the rest of the droids. "Ok, we are in trouble." Jolee said, as he ignited his lightsaber and Carth raised his weapons along with the droids and a firefight ensued in the hallway.

Carth threw ion grenades at the spider like patrol droids and Jolee was deflecting blaster shots. After a few moments, the rest of the patrol droids were either destroyed or disabled. "Jolee, what happened?" Came a feminine voice from the wrist transmitter.

"Those damned patrol droids reactived somehow." Jolee said, "Juhani what about you?"

"I found a quiet place to mediate in." Came the reply.

"Oh, lucky you." Muttered Jolee and the duo went back into their room when the station creaked similar to a groaning ship when its sinking and the locked doors were being pounded on. "That doesn't sound good."

Carth raised his blasters and Jolee ignited his lightsaber ready for anything. The locked doors gave away and the insane Selkath ran out looking for their next meal. One Selkath saw Carth and Jolee and screeched their fishy little war cry and all the Selkath ran for them. "I hope you're hungry because I'm making sushi for dinner." Jolee said.

"Funny, old man but you'll only be able to make it if we are still alive." Carth said, as he started shooting at the Selkath while Jolee swung his lightsaber.

...

The room Bastila entered seemed empty so she took off the environmental suit. "I don't want to wear that again." She muttered, as she stepped forward and ended up running into several Selkath that were busy feasting on a dead body. "Oh my. Just ignore me." She muttered quietly, but she only took a few steps toward the door until they noticed her.

She saw another dead body with a frag grenade in his hand. The Selkath started shooting at her with sonic blasters which she evaded. After a few moments of being shot at by Selkath, she decided to use stasis on them. She used the force to pull the frag grenade towards her and then her environmental suit and put the suit on the other side of the door. "I have a feeling that I might need this and I will probably regret this." She said, as she activated the frag grenade, tossed it and undid the stasis field and closed the door.

She felt the frag grenade rock the door and part of the hallway where she was and then groaning metal. She walked forward until she ended up facing a purple force field with 2 survivors cowering on the other side and 2 other doors to either side. One door led to a room similar to the one, she came from and the other was probably a hallway but the ceiling collapsed.

She went to the force field and try to get their attention. "Hey, can you lower the force field? I'm here to help."

The white skinned man had a vibroblade in his hand and the dark skinned woman had a blaster pistol. "No - no, you can't come in here! You'll let the firaxa and the Selkath in! No - stay out! Stay out!" Said the man, with a closed fist. Bastila whirled around when the doors behind her closed and locked. "I won't let you open the door for those monsters to get in! I'll suck all the pressure out the chamber! That'll stop you!"

"Kill them! Kill them now!" Exclaimed the woman.

'Are they nuts? What does he think I'm doing?' Bastila thought and she spotted a console and walked over to it just as an automated voice said, "60 seconds to complete depressurization."

Bastila tried to figure out the console but failed trying to figure it out. "Maybe I should contact Jolee but that will take too long." She muttered and she felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment and tried to breathe again. She ignited her lightsaber and plunged it deep into the console and the force field flickered a bit but stayed on. So she decided to plunge her lightsaber into the sides of the floor and luckily for her, the force field went out and the automated voice stopped and she extinguished her lightsaber.

Bastila breathed heavily since she almost ran out of air and she looked over at the 2 survivors. The man dropped his vibroblade on the floor and was now gripping his head and shaking. "No! No! The firaxa will get us! No! The Selkath are coming! No!"

The woman dropped her blaster pistol and was gripping her head and shaking. "No! No!" She screamed which made Bastila wince.

"Calm down. I'm a friend and I'm here to help." Bastila said. 'These people are clearly crazy. Maybe, I should slap them in the face.'

"I...I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me. I...I just panicked when I heard someone out the door. *sigh* Please, forgive me. I'm just so scared." The man explained.

"We were both scared." The woman said.

"Well, I won't blame you for that." Bastila said, giving a half smile towards the woman.

"When the Selkath went crazy I thought everyone else except me and Sami went mad. We had a few people outside the station when it happened." The man explained.

"The...firaxan sharks just tore them apart... it's like they were frenzied..." Sami said.

"The next thing we knew our Selkath researchers started screaming and...clawing at everything around them. My team... my team was torn apart and eaten before my eyes! Sami and me...I...I thought that we were the only ones left. We heard the Selkath outside at the doors once in a while... and those strange noises echoing through the base." The man explained.

"I'm so sorry that you had to witness that and I'm pretty sure that this base is falling apart." Bastila said, putting her hands on both their shoulders and they just smiled sadly.

"We...thought everyone was dead...dead or insane." Sami said.

"I found only 5 survivors. The 2 of you, 2 mercs, and a insane soldier. One merc was torn apart before me." Bastila said.

The scientist apologized again before introducing himself. "I am Kono Nolan, and this is Sami. We were scientists working on the Hrakert Rift project." Kono said.

"So, why did the Selkath go crazy?" Bastila asked and Kono and Sami began explaining everything that happened and the possibilities of the giant firaxa and what it could mean.

"So what should I do about it?" Bastila asked and they began explaining to her and she had 2 options. One was destroying the machinery by overloading something and the other was poisoning the firaxa and risk poisoning the kolto. Kono and Sami seemed to disagree on how to handle the situation.

Bastila stepped towards the pressure door while carrying her environmental suit with her. "Do you guys have one of these suits?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah, we have two extra ones. Why?" Sami said, pointing to two suits stored in a locker.

"When I'm done with the situation, I'm coming back to get you both." She said, as she put her suit on and stepped through the pressure door.

...

Once she stepped through the door, she was once again the water and at least 75 feet away from her was another pressure door and she followed a path until she found some kind of console and tank. She looked farther down and saw the Star Map which was guarded by a massive firaxa. "That's one massive fish." Bastila said, in astonishment.

Bastila activated the console and decided to overload the machinery since she didn't want to poison the fish and the kolto. It took her a while to figure out how to overload it while fending off firaxan sharks that swam towards her. She assumed that she had been trying to figure it out for at least an hour and half and she managed to overload the machinery.

Bastila looked up at the vent and watched as it exploded, and the explosion didn't seem to harm any firaxan sharks and the giant firaxan moved away from the Star Map. She walked over to the Star Map. The Star Map opened for her and revealed a star system, the same but different and she recorded it into her datapad. When she was done, the Star Map closed and she decided to go get the 2 survivors and get back to the submersible.

Minutes later, Bastila reached the pressure door and entered. She found Kono and Sami in their environmental suits, with vibroblade and blaster in hand. "Now, let's get moving." Bastila said, but stopped and looked in the other direction where she came. The station seemed to be groaning and a loud thud was heard. They heard something else and almost immediately, some insane Selkath spotted them. "Move!" Bastila shouted, as the three made it through the pressure door.

Once on the other side of the pressure door, Bastila turned to face Kono and Sami. "We have to be careful and stay close to me." The three of them began movingly as fast as they could and they were slowly getting closer to the other pressure door and Bastila and Sami were fending off the firaxan sharks with the sonic emitter and blaster.

They were about halfway across when a masculine scream sounded through the commlinks in the suits. "Ahhhh!" Bastila turned around just in time to see a firaxan shark carry away Kono and then he was being torn apart and eaten by the other sharks.

"Kono!" Sami screamed, and started to advance towards the feeding frenzy, until Bastila stopped her.

"Sami, we need to get to the other building. Let's not have Kono's sacrifice be in vain." Bastila said, and Sami seemed to understand and the two of them were soon at the pressure door.

...

Carth and Jolee were standing in the room where Bastila and Sami entered the room, and stripped themselves of their environmental suits.

"Bastila, I trust you did the right thing." Jolee said and then he noticed the woman hiding behind Bastila. "Who might you be, my dear?"

"I destroyed the machinery and got the Star Map. This is Sami, she was one of the scientists. She's had a rough time and we will take her to the surface." Bastila said, and then turned to the scared woman. "Sami, I'm sorry about Kono."

Sami managed a scared smile. "Don't be, you tried your best."

They walked out into the hall and Bastila saw the destroyed droids and dead Selkath. "Jolee, may I ask what happened here?"

"I don't know. My best guess is that the droids reactivated and for the Selkath, I'm not sure." Jolee said, explaining what happened. "Did you find any survivors?"

"Well, I found a merc but he was killed by a firaxa. I saved him from being killed once but the second time, he was taken by firaxan sharks. I then found Kono and Sami but only Sami made it." Bastila said.

"That's rough." Jolee commented but said nothing more. The group continued walking, passed the dead bodies, damaged superstructure and continued to the exit. They entered the room with the terminal that Jolee hacked earlier and they opened the door to the hallway with Juhani looking out the window.

Juhani turned towards them and smiled. "I'm glad you are all right, Bastila. Did you find the...ahhhh!" Suddenly, a red lightsaber was thrust through Juhani's stomach and was suddenly pulled back out. Juhani's eyes widened as she looked at her stomach, and she was bleeding profusely. When the lightsaber was pulled out, Juhani fell to her knees and collapsed on her side and 3 dark Jedi un cloaked themselves.

"Juhani!" Screamed Jolee, as he ignited his own lightsaber, Bastila ignited her own double bladed lightsaber, and Carth raised his blaster pistols, while Sami ran back the way they came. They all felt angry at what he did to Juhani.

The tall bald man with a goatee stood before them with 2 hooded dark Jedi. "At last, my search is over! I was beginning to fear someone else had killed you and deprived me of the pleasure. You may have defeated the pathetic bounty hunter my Master sent after you and countless others, but you are no match for me! I have studied at the foot of the Dark Lord himself!" Darth Bandon gloated.

"How did you get down here?" Jolee asked, tightening his grip on his lightsaber.

"Do you think those Republic subs are the only way way to reach the ocean floor? Malak and Revan found a way down here long before the Hrakert station was built. I acquired a ship and followed the same route Revan and my Master used on their own journey. Then it was simply a matter of waiting for you to return for the Star Map."

Carth was studying Darth Bandon's appearance and then he recognized him from Tana's description of him from the _Endar Spire_. "You were on the _Endar Spire!_ You _killed Trask! You will pay for that!"_ Carth shouted, as he gripped his blaster pistols tighter.

"You are Malak's apprentice? I can't say that I'm impressed." Bastila said.

"Your words mean nothing to me...unless you wish to beg for your life. No? Then I shall try to make this quick and painful!" Darth Bandon said, as the 2 dark Jedi ignited their lightsabers. Darth Bandon pushed the two Jedi away and made a hand gesture towards Carth.

Carth was aiming at Darth Bandon or the two dark Jedi until he couldn't breathe. He dropped his blaster pistols and his hands instinctively went towards his throat and he seemed to be levitating in the air. He looked over at Darth Bandon who ignited his lightsaber and had it pointing at him but Jolee started attacking the Sith apprentice and Bastila was busy with the 2 dark Jedi

Bastila blocked and traded blows with the dark Jedi and she managed to dispatch one and was fighting the other dark Jedi. Jolee was fighting Darth Bandon and he was almost overpowered a few times but they currently had their blades locked.

Jolee got out of locking blades and dodged the lightsaber and sliced Darth Bandon's leg and then his stomach and he fell to the ground, which released Carth from stasis, who rushed over to Juhani. Bastila dispatched the last dark Jedi and went over to finish off Bandon.

"If I healed myself and killed you, then my Master will reward me and perhaps I could kill that other apprentice. What was her name? I believe her name _was_ something Bell." Bandon said, with a smirk and he quickly injected something into his body and pressed something on his wrist communicator.

"Is he talking about Tana?" Jolee asked Bastila who couldn't answer.

"Ah yes Tana, that's her name. She's such a dark person and too bad since she's a Sith apprentice." Bandon said, knowing full well that they think she is dead.

"No! You are lying." Bastila said, gripping her lightsaber tightly and she wanted to kill him but she didn't want to give in to the dark side.

"Am I now? Deep down, you know what I'm saying is true. You don't want to admit it." Bandon said, and then he stopped moving and remained still.

Bastila extinguished her lightsaber and looked down at the body. "Do you think he is lying about her?" Bastila asked.

"Well, I like to believe he is lying but I don't really know." Jolee said.

"Bastila." Carth said. Bastila turned and saw Carth kneeled next to Juhani, who was lying in a pool of blood. Bastila rushed over and sat on the floor with Juhani in her lap. Jolee was trying to heal Juhani but wasn't able to. Carth went to go find Sami.

"Juhani, stay with me." Bastila said, and if she wasn't shaken up then she could heal her. Juhani's breathing became even more labored and she was struggling to breathe. She just looked up at Bastila's face and closed her eyes and breathed her final breath. Bastila tried to shake her Cathar friend awake but she realized that she died and started crying. Jolee went over to Bastila and began comforting her, Carth and Sami silently mourned for the downed Jedi.

"Come on, Bastila." Jolee said, as he pulled the female padawan to her feet and guided her to the submersible. The twi'lek merc stood up from where he was hiding in the corner and walked towards him. They looked around for the insane soldier from the locker and they found him, slumped against the wall, dead. "What happened to him?"

"Dark Jedi happened. He was standing in their way and they killed him and they flung me to the wall." The twi'lek merc said, and he looked around for the Cathar and he assumed the worst.

The five of them got into the submersible and remained silent on the way up.

...

The five of them walked over to the door and saw a worried looking Roland on the other side and in his hand was a datapad. "You have returned! I was beginning to fear that you, too, might have been lost. Did you find out what had happened down there at the facility?" He asked, and that's when he noticed that the female Cathar was missing and he was wondering who the twi'lek and the woman with the blaster was.

"Your construction woke something up." Bastila said dryly.

"Something was down there? Living in the Rift by the kolto?"

"A gigantic firaxan shark that drove all the Selkath insane."

"That's...horrible. The entire operation wasted by a disaster we could never in a thousand years have foreseen." Roland said. "What was happened to the facility itself? Were there any survivors?"

"Typical, only cares about the facility." Muttered Jolee under his breath.

"This twi'lek merc and this scientist, Sami, were the only survivors." Bastila said.

"Oh that's horrible, but it's good to know that at least someone survived." Roland said. "But...What has happened to the facility? Was it damaged?"

"It's more like falling apart." Carth said. "So technically, it's just a pile of rubble on the ocean floor."

"The harvesting machine was destroyed." Bastila said.

"No! That is terrible." Roland exclaimed, sounding angry. "That will set our work back years...*sigh* it may even cost us the war. While I am glad that you were able to solve our problems, the cost may have ended up being much too high. But you have done your job and helped us in our time of need, and for that I thank you. Oh, and did you end up finding your Star Map?"

Bastila sighed. "Yes, I found it."

"As you can see, by helping us you helped yourself. Perhaps we can work together again in the future." Roland said. The group started walking away from Roland and the submersible hangar. "I'm sorry for your loses."

The group stopped and turned back toward Roland. "Our loses? We only lost one person." Carth said.

Roland pulled something up on his datapad. "You all have bounties placed on your heads and 4 of them have been claimed."

"Read the bounties to us." Bastila said.

Roland looked at them and sighed. "The claimed bounties are for a Mandalorian, this assassin droid named HK-47, some woman named Tana Bell, and a Cathar named Juhani." He said, and pulled something else up on his datapad.

"Wait, what? When were Canderous' and HK's bounties claimed?" Jolee asked.

"They were claimed while you down at the facility." Roland said, and he found the security footage of it. The security footage showed Canderous, wearing his regular clothes, talking to HK-47 in some hangar. The duo were approached by 2 dark Jedi and 4 Sith soldiers and a fight soon started. HK-47 was disabled by an ion grenade and then destroyed by a frag grenade. Canderous was shooting at the Sith soldiers and he mowed them down. He began shooting at the dark Jedi but he was quickly impaled on a lightsaber.

The trio just stared, wide-eyed as they just lost two of the stronger members on their team. "We have to go." Bastila said and the group walked away and stepped out of the Republic embassy. They were arrested and detained by the Selkath authorities and Sami and the twi'lek mercenary were let go.

Bastila ended up testifying to the Selkath judges and they decided to fine the Republic embassy and punish the Republic embassy with less kolto.

...

The trio arrived at the _Ebon Hawk_ and they were greeted by Mission and Zaalbar. "Hey Bastila, what's wrong? Where's Juhani?"

Bastila smiled sadly at the young twi'lek girl. "Come onboard Mission." She said. Once onboard, in the common area, Bastila sat down. "Mission, Juhani is dead. She was slain by Darth Bandon, Darth Malak's apprentice."

"Oh." Mission said, sadly.

"Also, we lost Canderous and HK-47 to the Sith. We are all that's left." Bastila said, sadly and all Mission could do was hug her.

Carth walked over to the holographic table and downloaded the data. A map of the star system appeared along with Korriban, Manaan, Dantooine, the Wookie homeworld, and Tatooine. Carth noticed that their was an unknown planet off to the side and beside it, was labeled the Star Forge. "I've got the coordinates. I'll go prep us for take off." Carth said, as he rushed towards the cockpit.

Not long after, the _Ebon Hawk_ flew out of the hangar, away from Ahto City, and Manaan, before going into hyperspace.


	13. Unknown planet part 1

Darth Malak was walking down a corridor of the temple with his new apprentice in tow. "My apprentice. Kill this old Jedi fool and then you can truly become my apprentice. I've already alerted the others so only you should kill him." The Dark Lord said, opening the door and walking away.

The apprentice bowed her head. "Yes, Master."

The apprentice opened the door and saw Master Vrook, tied up and beaten. She looked at him with disgust behind her helmet.

"What do you want Malak? I'll never swear loya..." Vrook stopped short when he saw the figure. "It's you. I knew that it was trouble to train you."

"It's too late. Master Zhar thought otherwise and trained me and now I'm back." She said, as she held extinguished Sith lightsabers in her hands.

Vrook broke free from his restraints, force pushed the apprentice backwards and into the hall, and he used the force to get his lightsaber from a dead dark Jedi.

"How did you...?" Came the confused reply from the masked apprentice.

Vrook ignited his lightsaber. "You underestimate the power of the Jedi." He said. The masked apprentice ignited her Sith lightsabers and the two figures locked blades as they circled each other and they began attacking each other with a series of blows. They locked blades again as they circled the room and Vrook ended up near the entrance. So Vrook force pushed the apprentice back into the wall before sprinting away to find a hologram table.

The masked apprentice got up, growled angrily, and went after him with her lightsabers still drawn.

...

Meanwhile, the _Ebon Hawk_ was still in hyperspace, a couple days away from their destination. Carth was sitting on a chair in the bridge when the console beeped, indicating a transmission.

Bastila was meditating in the common room when Carth walked in and turned on the hologram table.

"Hello? Anyone there? This is Master Vrook of the Jedi Council on Dantooine to Bastila Shan. Do you you read me?" Said the voice, and Bastila stopped meditating and walked over.

"Yes, Master Vrook, I read you." Bastila replied as Carth, Mission, and Jolee gathered around the hologram table. They saw Vrook leaning against the table, looking badly beaten.

"I'm so glad that you are alive." He said and he then explained what happened at Dantooine.

"Are any of the masters alive?" Bastila asked.

Vrook looked behind him. "I definitely know that Vandar is alive. I don't know if Dorak or Zhar made it. I know that padawans and apprentices perished when Malak destroyed the enclave."

"Where are you?"

Vrook looked around him again. "I've been captured and Malak has been trying to turn me. Are you on your way to the Star Forge?"

"Yes master. We are."

"I've seen the Star Forge and it doesn't look like there is a way to destroy it. There may be a way to destroy it but I didn't see one." Vrook said and he looked like he was going to say more until a vibroblade flew past his head and he turned around and ignited his lightsaber only to be attacked by a figure with two lightsabers. Vrook turned back toward the hologram, "Bastila, find the Star Forge, defeat Darth Malak and contact the Republic to destroy the Star Forge."

The group just watched as Vrook fought with the figure. "The Sith will be defeated and the Republic/Jedi will always rule." Vrook said, as he thought the figure, completely forgetting about the hologram table.

"You talk tough like all Jedi but we Sith know that Jedi are just cowards." Said the figure, whose voice sounded like a mix of a masculine-feminine voice. The two continued fighting until the figure managed to overpower the older Jedi and impaled him in the abdomen and Vrook collapsed to the ground dying.

The figure then took out a heavy blaster pistol and looked at it for a moment and then aimed at Vrook's head. "It's time for the Sith to rule. The Republic will be destroyed and the Jedi will be hunted down- starting with you." The figure said, as they pulled the trigger, and Vrook lay dead.

The figure then turned toward the hologram table. "You will soon meet your fates soon enough." The figure said, as they shut off the hologram table which left the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ very uneasy.

...

Carth and Bastila were the in the bridge of the _Ebon Hawk_ looking out into hyperspace. The _Ebon Hawk_ jumped out of hyperspace. The first thing they saw was a star with a trail of light leading upwards. As they got closer, the station got bigger. The station was a giant sphere with 3 fins on each side and they watched as a new Sith interdictor cruiser was "birthed".

Carth and Bastila sat there amazed, looking at the station and the armada in front of it. "The Star Forge... I've never seen anything like it." Carth said.

"We should alert the Republic." Bastila said, still looking out the window at the station.

"I'm transmitting these coordinates to Admiral Dodonna. Maybe a quick strike by the Republic can cripple the Sith fleet." Carth said, as he was typing a message and then he sent it and then he crossed his arms. "Message is away. Now we can just wait here for the Republic to show up."

"Are you sure it's wise to sit here?" Bastila asked.

"We are safe here since we are outside their sensor range." Carth said, and a few moments after he said, that an alarm started beeping.

"What's going on?" Bastila asked.

"It's a small vanguard of Sith fighters, coming in hard!" Carth said. "Mission get on those gun turrets. Take those fighters out before they report our position to the main fleet!"

"I'm on it." Mission called back as she went for the gun turrets.

...

Among the small group of Sith fighters was a G-Type escape shuttle.

"Ok, guys. We need to destroy that ship." The pilot, of the shuttle, said referring to the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Yes, commander." Said the Sith pilots as they flew out of formation to attack the _Ebon Hawk._

"I'm sure my Master, won't appreciate this." Said, the man in the second seat.

"We don't have to tell him. Besides, I just told him that we are investigating some on the planet." Said the woman as she rained laser fire onto the smuggling ship.

...

Mission was trying really hard to shoot down the Sith fighters but they evaded her laser fire.

"How's it going Mission?" Carth asked through the wrist communicator.

"Not well. I only managed to damage 2 Sith fighters and that one ship is making it really difficult." Mission replied.

"What ship?" Carth asked.

"Its flying by the bridge." Mission said, as she tried shooting at it but instead destroyed a Sith fighter.

"Oh, I see it. I think that is a G-Type shuttle." Carth said and he turned toward Bastila who seemed to be meditating.

Mission was firing at a Sith fighter until it collided with another Sith fighter and exploded. She was confused as she saw a Sith fighter attacking another Sith fighter before blowing up from the inside. "Uh, Carth? What's going on? These fighters are just destroying themselves."

"I think Bastila is using her battle meditation against the Sith fighters." Carth replied, looking at Bastila before looking out the window.

A few moments later, there were only two Sith fighters. Mission shot one and it exploded and she shot the other which nearly collided with the G-Type shuttle, but exploded. "Good, now I've got to shoot them." Mission muttered as she started shooting at the shuttle.

The shuttle seemed to be faster and dodged the laser fire but the shuttle started firing back at them. Mission somehow managed to hit their engines and some part of the hull as it went flying toward a planet with smoke trailing behind it and out of view from the occupants in the smuggling ship.

Bastila stopped meditating and watched Carth trying to do something. "Carth? What's wrong?" Bastila asked, worried.

"We've got problems!" Carth announced as he pressed buttons that didn't respond. "We've flown into some kind of distruptor field. All my instruments are jammed! We've got massive overloads in all systems!" He then turned toward a beeping panel that showed a planet. "I'm picking up a single planet in this system. I'll try and put us down there... Hold on.. This may be a rough landing." Carth then directed the _Ebon Hawk_ towards the planet.

...

Carth landed the ship in what looked like a small secluded beach area. Nearby was a Hammerhead-class cruise, the bridge was sticking out while the rest of the ship was submerged and there were parts and pieces of ships everywhere and everyone met in the common room.

"Whew! Talk about rough landings, Carth! What's the matter? You're flying like you've been on an all night Tarisian ale drinking binge." Mission said.

"Well, for one. We are in Sith territory now." Bastila reminded her.

"That disruptor field fried our stabilizers - we're lucky we made it down in one piece! But if we can't find the salvage to make repairs, I won't even be able to get the _Ebon Hawk_ airborne again!" Carth explained.

[During our decent, I noticed tons of crashed ships. Perhaps, we could take parts from those ships] Zaalbar roared.

Jolee looked at the Wookie and then turned toward the remaining crew. "The Wookie is right. This planet is technically a ship graveyard. I believe that the disruptor field wiped them out but the question is, where is the source of the disruptor field?" Jolee said.

"Even if we get the stabilizers fixed, we'll have to find and disable the source of the disruptor field before we can take off. Otherwise, we'll end up crashing again." Carth said.

Bastila was looking at the holomap table when an realization came upon her. "That disruptor field could disable the Republic fleet!"

"The Republic fleet won't even have a chance to destroy the Star Forge. We have to find a way to disable that disruptor field or the Sith will slaughter them!" Carth said, with tightened fists.

T3 suddenly made a series of beeps and Mission leaned against the bulkhead to view the console. "T3's picking up massive power fluctuations on the ship's sensors. They seem to be coming from some type of large stone structure to the east... it looks like an ancient temple." Mission said, looking up at the remaining crew.

"Good idea. If that temple is generating power it probably has something to do with that disruptor field." Carth said.

"Hey, don't forget about Tana guys! We still need to save her." Mission said, reminding everyone.

"I have a feeling that she is alive. But I hope we aren't too late. Even if she is alive, I fear that she has been Malak's prisoner for too long. She may not have my battle meditation but she is an expert with strategic tactics. If she did fall to the dark side, then this battle will be challenging." Bastila said.

"Even if she did fall, Malak will use her to turn you against the Republic making the Sith unstoppable. Also, she knows our weaknesses and vulnerabilities." Jolee said, looking distraught.

Bastila turned toward Jolee. "I hope I can resist her trying to turn me."

"Well if Tana is still alive and on the Star Forge like you think. Then we can't rescue her until we disable that disruptor field and let's hope she is a prisoner. The sooner we investigate that temple to the eat the better. We can probably find the wreckage of a downed ship along the way. If we're lucky we can salvage some stabilizers from it to get off this planet." Carth said.

"I hope everything works out as smooth as you make it sound, Carth."

"So do I, Mission. So do I." Carth said.

"Hey Bastila, how are you feeling?" Jolee asked, as everyone left the room.

"I'm feeling fine, still sore from the blaster shot though." Bastila replied, as the two walked toward the small medbay. Jolee checked on Bastila's wound and redressed it with new bandages.

Bastila walked back to the female quarters and was looking through her stuff when something caught her eye on Tana's bed. She walked over to it and picked it up. What she picked up seemed to be an ear-piece, probably a translator and she took it with her.

...

Bastila, Jolee, and Carth stepped off the boarding ramp onto the sand and looked around while Mission, T3, and Zaalbar stayed near the top of the boarding ramp. The trio walked forward a few steps when a alien came out behind a rock. The alien appeared to have leathery skin, seemed tall and had eye stalks (something like a gungan). The creature appeared to look at them before another one came and did its battle cry and more of the same alien followed.

"We haven't been here for two minutes and we are already being attacked." Carth said, as he raised his blasters.

"Nice to know that they sent a friendly welcoming party to greet us." Jolee muttered as he and Bastila ignited their lightsabers as they started attacking. Apparently, the creatures were using vibroblades so they could easily deflect their lightsabers and Carth had to switch to his vibroblades while Zaalbar and Mission started shooting from the boarding ramp.

A few moments later, the creatures lay dead at their feet and the trio were trying to catch their breath when 2 duros came up to them from their hiding place from a pile of rocks.

["You have defeated the murderous animals! We thank you for human, for saving us!"] The duros in red-white said.

"They, well, attacked first, but your welcome." Bastila replied.

"I was hoping that we could just become friends and go out for lunch." Jolee muttered sarcastically, which made Carth chuckle and Bastila just sighed and shook her head.

["If you arrival had not been so fortuitously timed, we would have been in great danger. We thank you again for saving us."] the duros said.

"So what are you doing here?" Bastila asked, since she found it strange that a couple of Duros ended up in Sith space.

["We had crashed here when our mining survey vessel encountered some strange sort of energy field. It disrupted our engine and our power system and forced us to make a crash landing on this world. Our ship sank far out to sea, but a handful of us were able to make it to this island...more than you see here, though."]

Bastila almost didn't want to ask since she felt like she knew the answer. "What, uh, what happened to the rest of your companions?"

["Many have been killed at the hands of the locals. A few tried to swim to one of the closer islands, but we have not heard from them in many days. Of the 10 of us who remained here, we two are the only remaining survivors."]

"So the natives killed the others?" Bastila asked, looking back at the dead creatures on the sand.

["They attack any they come across. They are barbaric savages who feast upon the bodies of the dead!"] the duros said, which made Bastila cringe and Carth looked disgusted and she couldn't tell what Jolee was thinking. ["The only beings who crashed here that can hold them off are the Mandalorians, and we dare not go near them... we know of their depredations too well."]

"Wait, there are Mandalorians here? On this island?" Bastila asked surprised.

["Yes, there are. More than you think, although that may just be because they aren't killed as easily as we are. With their weapons they raid and kill other survivors, and can fight off the natives as well. They seem to have some sort of invisibility or light cloaking shield that hides them until they strike."]

"Where are these Mandalorians?" Bastila asked.

["They seem to be hanging out around some ruins by a temple. But we cannot delay here much longer... The longer we stay, the more likely either the Mandalorians or the natives will find us and kill us."]

"Why don't you try to get to one of the closer islands?"

["I believe that would be the best choice... The others have not returned, but it may be because they found no way to. It would be worth the risk, rather than stay here and face certain death. I thank you one last time, human, for saving us. We shall remember you, and hope that, should you escape, you will tell the Republic of those of us stranded here."]

"We will pick you up if the Republic wins this battle not long from now." Bastila said.

The duro just smiled a little before he and his companion ran away to the spot they came from.

Bastila turned back to Carth and Jolee. "Lets go take care of those Mandalorians."

"Zaalbar come here. Mission and T3 stay with the ship." Jolee said, as Zaalbar ran up to them. They ended up walking upward since the way the beach was formed, it looked like there was ramp that lead down to the _Hawk._ They ended up getting attacked by natives again on their way up to the temple.


	14. Unknown planet part 2

[ **sorry, for the long delay. I just wasn't feeling up to writing this summer and I'll try to continue writing throughout this school year.** ]

(I might have to alter the dialogue with the Rakata so it can make sense)

* * *

The masked woman and the man got out the shuttle and looked at the damage. "That damned twi'lek." Muttered the woman as she viewed the damage.

"What's the damage?" Asked the man, calmly.

"We took a laser blast to the engine and the hull but I'm sure it's not a big deal." She said, as she pressed a button and walked away and waited for the ship to repair itself.

Nearby, a Sith sniper had set up a sniper rifle on a stand and had it aiming at the Hawk but he got up and saluted the woman. "Everything is in place, my Lord. Who shall I aim and kil.." He stopped short as his hands instinctively went towards his throat to get rid of the invisible hands around his neck.

The man turned toward and watched calmly as the woman had a hand raised toward him with the choking gesture. Soon enough, the soldier lay dead with his windpipe crushed on the ground. "I'll use it myself." She said, looking at the corpse.

The man looked through the sniper scope and saw Bastila, Carth, Jolee fighting the natives on the beach with Mission and Zachary at the base of the boarding ramp. "What should we do with them? Kill them now?" He asked, calmly standing back up and away from the sniper rifle.

The woman went toward the sniper rifle and aimed at Carth and fired but the shot ended up killing a native instead and she stepped away from the rifle and looked at the man.

"If the Jedi survive and get to the Star Forge, I'll just destroy the _Ebon Hawk."_ The woman said, reaching into her robes, and revealed a detonator. The man just looked at it and he seemed to be thinking about something.

The woman moved behind him and brandished two lightsabers behind him. "Would you die under the name of Malak? You failed once, only by killing the Cathar."

The man turned around and stared at the woman. "What are you implying?"

"It's time for Malak's rule to end so Revan can become Sith Lord again." The woman said, as she ignited her lightsabers and held them in a menacing way.

The man ignited his own lightsaber, this time a double-bladed lightsaber. "Why strike now when I can easily kill you? You don't have enough time to find an apprentice."

The woman just chuckled slightly. "Yeah, about that. I've been training one in secret."

"So, what will Lord Malak think of this?" Asked the man.

"Ok, here's something for you. If you slay me, then Malak continues to rule over the galaxy. If I win, Darth Revan rules over the galaxy once more." The woman said.

The man looked at the masked woman and grinned. "You clearly can't see so you aren't fit to rule the Sith." He said, as he lunged at her. The two beings began attacking each other, blocking their blades, attempting to slash at the other, and using force powers against the other.

...

Bastila, Jolee, Carth, and Zaalbar went back to the _Hawk_ for a few moments before the two Jedi and Carth left to go right instead of left at the rusted engine.

They reached what looked like an enclave but they stopped when they saw the same creatures and a couple rancors race towards them.

["Stay your weapons, Interloper. We are not here for battle or blood. We bring you an invitation from the One, Great Champion of the Rakata."]

Bastila looked at Jolee who shrugged since he couldn't understand them, before she looked back at the creatures. "Rakata? The One? What are you talking about?" Bastila asked.

"Hold on a second - you understand these things? How come you know the language and yet you've never been hear before?" Carth asked, really confused.

Bastila took the translator out of her ear and showed it to Carth. "I don't know the language and I've never been here before. This thing helps me understand them and I guess it helps with the language or something." Bastila said.

Carth looked at the object in Bastila's hand before she put it back in her ear. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on Tana's bunk so I'm guessing she came here years earlier." Bastila said, as she put the object back in her ear.

["You have used strange magics and weapons to slaughter our raiding parties, Interloper. You have bathed in the blood of fierce Rakatan warriors."] The lead Rakatan said. Bastila, Jolee, and Carth looked down at their clothes and they had faint blood splatter from the Rakatan warriors they fought earlier. ["Your power and skill in battle has impressed the One. He wishes an great audience with you: a great honor. Come with us now and we will take you to him."]

Bastila didn't want to see the One but she didn't want to start a conflict with these creatures. "Ok. Take us to the One." She said, as they walked to the enclave.

...

Bastila, Carth, and Jolee followed their Rakatan guide as he lead them to the One. The trio looked around at their surroundings and the natives stared at them. They were lead to a circular looking room with at least 4 cages with rancors in them, off to the side were several dead Rakatan, but they looked different from the rest and there was one survivor trapped in a cage and in the center of the room, was a Rakatan that they assumed had to be the One.

Bastila walked up close to the One while Jolee and Carth remained at the edges of the circle.

["Revan. Somehow, I knew we would meet again. Even when you vanished, I knew you would not forget the vow you swore to me. And when my scouts told me of a great warrior from the sky slaughtering our raiding parties with mysterious powers and magics, I knew you had at last returned!"] The One exclaimed, slightly happy.

"I'm sorry but Revan is, well, she's dead or captured, but Malak is still alive and he's, well, evil." Bastila said. "I'm the one going to fulfill her vow."

["Your words are confusing. You say she is dead or captured and yet, she sent you to fulfill her vow. The vow she made when she was with Malak, the one who followed her. Revan promised to slay our enemy, in exchange for our aid she promised to destroy the Elders and bring us their secrets. Are you saying that this meant nothing to her?"] The One asked, angrily.

"Well, I'm sure it meant something but she wouldn't remember because her mind was, well, destroyed."

["Well, I believe you when you say that her mind was destroyed. If she was here now, then I probably would've sensed something different about her. Yet, the power of magic - what you call the Force - is still within her as it is within you. She can still fulfill her vow when you destroy the elders."]

"So what was this vow exactly?" Bastila asked.

["Revan promised to kill the Elders and bring us the secret knowledge they protect. In exchange, we promised to use this lost knowledge to help you enter the Temple of the Ancients. When Revan vanished, we thought she had forgotten us - or had been killed by the Elders. Now that she sent you, our alliance still holds: destroy the Elders and we will help you."]

"I'll kill for you but you must answer some questions I have." Bastila said, waving her hand so the One wouldn't see it.

["I suppose what you say is true - since Revan didn't tell you anything."]

"Just start when Revan first arrived with Malak." Bastila said, and she spent the next few minutes listening to the information the One was telling her. Whenever Bastila asked anything technology wise, the One seemed to be very confused by her words.

"Alright, I'll help you kill the Elders." Bastila lied.

Bastila walked away from the One, with Jolee and Carth following her, and back out the way they came. They continued walking until they reached the Temple of the Ancients and went for the other entrance.

...

They walked down the path and encountered a downed ship with a mine field, so they carefully made their way past the mines. They had to fight a rancor and ended up at another beach area with another enclave but this enclave had some kind of power circuit for defense. The trio walked toward the center of the power circuit and a hologram of a Rakatan showed up, just like the Star Map on the Wookiee homeworld.

["You are not Rakata. What is your business here, off-worlder?"]

"Um, who are you?" Bastila asked.

["We are the Elders and you will answer our questions. Who are you and why have you come?"]

"I seek the Star Forge." Bastila said.

["You...you are Revan! The council wishes to speak with you. You may enter."]

Something happened and they were able to enter. "It's nice to know, that we are deceiving these things by saying that Bastila is Revan. I love the deceiving game and it's really fun. I did it all the time with the Wookiees to keep me busy." Jolee muttered as they entered the enclave.

* * *

Once inside, the trio were meet with the same aliens that attacked them, except these aliens had lighter skin and seemed friendly.

["We of the Elder Council did not expect to see you again, Revan. We thought you had betrayed us. Why have you returned to the village after all this time?"]

"About that. I'm not Revan, but she sent me instead since she's been captured. We intend to destroy the Star Forge."

["Oh. So she sent you and you plan on helping us?"] Asked one of the Elders, who looked at the other two before walking away for a few minutes. Bastila looked at her companions and Jolee just shrugged.

["Since Revan betrayed us last time, and she sent you. You have to help us with something before we let you access the Temple of the Ancients."] said of the Elders as they returned.

"If I was working with the One, then you would already be dead." Bastila said.

["I guess that's true but we still need your help with something. You need to prove that you won't betray us."]

"How do I prove that?" Bastila asked.

["To prove, that you aren't going to betray us, you need to rescue our scouts from the One."]

"So basically, it's a rescue mission from a really brutal warlord? Hm, does that sound familiar?" Jolee muttered.

["Most of our scouts were brutally slaughtered by the One but we have information that one is still alive. They will use unimaginable torture to force the scout to reveal everything he knows about our tribe. And once the One is done with him, he will be executed like the others. Rescue our scout and we will consider helping you."]

"Is it possible to negotiate with the One?" Bastila asked, even though she already knew the answer.

["Probably not. Most likely you will have to fight to get to him so negotiation might not be possible."]

"We'll be back after we rescue the prisoner." Bastila said, and the trio walked out of the enclave and went back to the Ebon Hawk.

* * *

"How do you suppose we get the prisoner?" Mission asked, once Bastila filled the rest of the crew in.

"That's where you come in, Mission. I was hoping you have more of those stealth field generators enough for the three of us and the prisoner." Bastila asked.

"Yeah, we have plenty of them." Mission said, running to the cargo hold to get some.

"I was thinking that you, Jolee, Mission use the Mandalorian armor since it might be more protection." Carth said.

"If Juhani was here, I would send her in." Jolee said, as Mission came back with Mandalorian armor and stealth field generators.

"I wondering if it possible to deal with the situation by sneaking in, which is why I suggested the belts." Bastila said.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Carth said.

"We should wait until dark so it's harder to see us." Bastila said and the group agreed on it.

* * *

The group waited until dark before walking down to the One's enclave. Bastila turned to look at Carth, who was carrying a silenced rifle. "Only shoot when necessary."

"You got it." Came the reply from the Republic soldier.

They neared the entrance to the enclave, and they noticed some rancors and Rakata roaming about near the entrance.

"Carth and Zaalbar stay here and keep watch. We'll let you know if anything happens. Mission and Jolee follow me." Bastila said, turning on her stealth field, followed by the other two. The Mandalorian armor fit them well hopefully the Rakata won't notice the two humans and twi'lek. The trio stuck to the shadows waited for the guards near the entrance to move. They waited a few moments but the guards didn't move, so Bastila signaled Carth for a distraction. Carth picked up a log and with Bastila's help flung it against a nearby rock.

["What was that?"] one of the Rakata guards asked following the sound.

"Now!" Bastila whispered and the trio quickly got inside the enclave and Bastila started using her memory to find their way to the One's throne room. They had a few close calls where some Rakata nearly bumped into them but the trio quickly moved out of the way.

They entered the One's throne room but the One was nowhere to be seen. Bastila then noticed the cage suspended in the air above the room with a trapped Elder Rakata. Mission started walking over to a lever never baskets filled with stuff. "Mission, let's think about this for a minute." Jolee said.

"I think that lever controls the door to the rancor cages." Bastila said, looking at the 4 rancor cages, where the sleeping beasts were and next to one of the cages were a pile of corpses and each were impaled on spikes. "The scouts!" Bastila exclaimed quietly.

"He should figure out a way to get him out quietly. Lowering the cage down, lightsabers, and blasters are too loud." Jolee said.

"So, that leaves the force." Bastila said, and she started using the force to try to open the cage and Jolee started using the force, once the cage door was open, to lower the Rakata scout to the ground and Mission went to the way they came to look for the One or any other Rakata to see if they were about to be swarmed.

["You...you have saved me from the savages and war beasts."] the scout exclaimed upon reaching the ground. Unfortunately, he was injured since he was standing at a angle with a arm over his stomach.

"We were sent by the Council to rescue you." Bastila said, grabbing the extra stealth field generator and handing it to the scout. "Take this and put it on quickly."

["I don't know what I could've done if you had not come. I suppose I would be dead now, like the others they captured with me. Thank you for saving me. I will tell the council of what you have done."] the scout said, taking the belt.

The group left the throne room and started making their way to the entrance of the enclave. "Trouble is ahead and he will be angry soon." Jolee whispered, looking ahead.

Bastila looked where Jolee was looking and saw the One approaching the throne room. "We need to get out quickly." She whispered and the group quickened their pace and soon enough they got out and way from the enclave.

They walked the scout to the temple and he gave back the stealth field. The trio watched him walk back to his own enclave. Once the scout went out of view, the trio walked back to the Ebon Hawk for the remainder of the night.


End file.
